Ojamajo Party
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: Megan discovers a Sky Crystal. Coincidentally, Majo Ruka invites the Ojamajos to her place, but it's a trap! She steals Megan's Sky Crystal, shrinks our heroines and sends them out into a big world! Only one can be the Superstar!
1. Get Small!

Ojamajo Party~!

Chapter 1: Get Small!

**(Here is our opening! 'Another Small Adventure' Special MegChan version!)**

_Look around, but don't look down_

_Everything is unfamiliar, waiting to be found_

(Footage: We open up to Megan sitting on a hill with Brittany. The camera swings behind them to a star filled sky and the Ojamajo Party logo appears)

_Look ahead, but don't look back_

_Anything's a possibility and you can count on that_

(Footage: Five shooting stars fly across the sky. All the Ojamajos look up at this phenomenon. A bright light flies towards Megan and Brittany, enveloping the screen in white.)

_Hold on tight and don't let go_

_It's Another Small Adventure, where it is, no one knows_

(Footage: Megan and the Ojamajos are all walking together, arm-in-arm, through the streets of Misora. The camera zooms out to reveal they are actually tiny! Probably about the size of mice.)

_Close your eyes and enjoy the ride_

_There's so many big surprises out there for us to find_

(Footage: The camera spins around them and then we see Majo Ruka and her citadel of doom as she laughs like a maniac. We cut to Megan with a determined smile, then she and the Ojamajos throw their fists into the air.)

_Wakin' up the sun_

_Wakin' up the sky_

_Wakin' up the great big universe_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Jou-Sama stands center screen as Majorin and Amelia spin in to scene like the Sharp Magical Stage. When they meet in the middle, they bow to Jou-Sama like the Motto Magical Stage. Jou-Sama raises her hand to the sky and a big star appears. Then Doremi jumps up, happy as can be.)

_Look at me, I'm strong and free_

_Everything's a possibility as long as you're with me_

(Footage: In a four way split screen effect, we see the Ojamajos taking on the bosses! In the top left corner, Momoko and Aiko take on the Piranah Plant. Bottom left corner, Onpu and Hazuki tackle Hammer Bro. Top right corner, Brittany casts a spell on Dry Bones. Bottom right corner, Hana flies on a book and shoots ink balls at Majo Isabelle.)

_Wakin' up the sun_

_Wakin' up the sky_

_Wakin' up the great big universe_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Megan jumps around the five Party boards, collecting the sky crystals as she goes. Brittany flies in on her broom and holds out her hand to Megan)

_Another Small Adventure_

_Another Small Adventure_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Megan grabs Brittany's hand and throws herself into the sky. On the left side of the screen, we see Majo Ruka and Majo Isabelle. Right side, we see all the tiny Ojamajos. Megan is center screen with a pumped-up pose. As the song ends, the image freezes on screen.)

* * *

"Sometimes in order to think big, you need to think small."- Unknown.

Summary: Megan discovers a Sky Crystal. Coincidentally, Majo Ruka invites the Ojamajos to her place. But it's a trap! She steals Megan's Sky Crystal, shrinks our heroines and sends them out into a big world! Only one can be the Superstar!

Note 1: I only own my OC's that show up. I do not own Ojamajo Doremi, Mario, or Treasure Planet. All the Ojamajo Characters belong to Toei Animation and to all who license it in their country. US does not count, people! Mario and Mario Party belong to Nintendo. Captain Amelia and anything that pertains to Treasure Planet belong to Disney, the Walt Disney Animation Studios, and Walt Disney Enterprises.

Note 2: Now, just because Captain Amelia is a Disney character, this story isn't exactly a crossover. Since there's only one Disney Character in the story, I see no reason to make it a crossover. Plus, in a later chapter, we'll get to hear from one of Megan's pets, don't worry, explaination will come later!

AHA! I said all my disclaimers, and now you can't get me for that. (*Manical Laughter*) I'm so crazy, right?

Etto, I hope you guys enjoy. Please be sure to read, review and no bad comments unless you can't help yourself. I was inspired by my Mario Party DS game and I decided to make a story out of it. And voila!!

* * *

It's a crystal clear night in Misora. Stars are shining, not a cloud to be seen. Not that you can see clouds at night, but still. Seventeen year old Megan and her very best friend, seventeen year old Brittany are seen lying down on a grassy hill beneath a tree. **(For all intents and purposes, I am not allowed to give out my human name.)**

Megan took in a breath and said, "On the clearest of nights when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful..."

"Meg-Chan, please. Not again." Brittany groaned.

"What?"

"You've practically memorized the whole movie, plus you're just excited that Nekomimi-Sama's coming to visit tomorrow." Brittany said, matter-of-factly.

'Nekomimi-Sama' was the nickname given to a character named Captain Amelia. In a bizarre twist of events, Hana had used magic to transport herself and the Ojamajos, excluding Megan and Brittany, to the world of Megan's favorite Disney movie: Treasure Planet. To make a long story short: The Ojamajos sort of formed a type of bond with a few of the TP characters, plus Majorin formed a friendship with Amelia and Jou-Sama, somehow, learned to be more assertive...

The reason Amelia is called 'Nekomimi-Sama' is because Amelia is a sort of feline alien. Although her species is never exactly revealed in the TP movie, members of her fanbase have determined Amelia to be a creature called a 'Felinid.'

"Oh so what if I am?" Megan said. "Meg-Chan Nekomimi-Sama daisuki!" **(Possible Translation: Meg-Chan loves Catears-Sama.)**

"That's what worries me sometimes." Brittany said. "You might be worse than Hana-Chan."

"Am not! Hana-Chan's the one who's been glomping on her and saying 'Kawaii Nekomimi-Chan'!"

Megan and Brittany had met Amelia a few times. Exactly how they met the first time is still shrouded in mystery.

"Hana-Chan doesn't call the Captain 'Nekomimi-Chan' anymore." Brittany stated.

"Yeah, I know, but still... It'll be nice to see Nekomimi-Sama again." Megan sighed. "Not that it isn't fun to watch her movie anymore! I still feel a rush when I watch it." **(Between you guys and me, I watch Treasure Planet every week and it never gets old!)**

"I still feel the rush from the launch scene." Brittany said. She shuddered at the thought of Amelia's ship taking off into space.

Megan yawned, "Well, we should head home now..." She and Brittany stood up.

"Eh?" Brittany looked up at the sky. "Meg-Chan mite!"

"Huh?" Megan looked up. "Oh!"

Up in the sky were five shooting stars.

"Sugoi!!"

"M-Meg-Chan, is it just me or is that star coming towards us?" Brittany asked, sort of nervously.

"I-I think it is." Megan said. "Oh my God, it-it's gonna crash! And in front of us too!"

They both squealed in fright as they hid behind the nearby tree. They heard something fall on the ground. It sounded like a marble being dropped onto a carpet. Brittany and Megan poked their heads out from behind the tree. What they found was a glowing jewel.

"Wh-What is it?" Brittany asked.

"I... I don't know." Megan said. She picked up the jewel. "But I'll bet you anything Jou-Sama would know."

"Right. Let's ask her tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Megan and Brittany dashed as fast as they could to Maho Dou.

"Mou, Bri-Chan, hayaku!" Megan yelled.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Brittany yelled back.

They bursted through the entrance of the magic shop.

"Sorry we're late!" Megan greeted.

"Hi... Everybody." Brittany said, panting.

"Meg-Chan to Bri-Chan da!" Hana exclaimed.

"Ohayou!" The others greeted.

"Daijoubu, Meg-Chan." Onpu said. "You guys aren't late. Jou-Sama-Tachi haven't arrived yet."

"Eh? Sona." Megan said. "We have something important to show Jou-Sama. It can't wait!"

"What can't wait, Megan?" A voice asked. It sounded female and British. The girls turned to the entrance to find Jou-Sama, Majorin and a humanoid feline in a Captain's uniform. "Hello all."

"Wua! Nekomimi-Sama da!" Hana squealed.

"Long time no see, Senchö Amelia-Sama!" The others said. **(Senchö = Captain)**

"Hue! Nekomimi-Sama!" Megan exclaimed. She ran up and threw her arms around the felinid captain. "Oh I missed you so much!"

"Umm, Megan? Megan! I can't breathe!" Amelia said, through a laugh.

Megan broke off the hug. She hit her head in a silly manner and stuck out her tongue. "Gomen ne, Nekomimi-Sama. I was just so excited to hear you were visiting."

"I think Meg-Chan was more excited than Hana-Chan." Momoko said.

"Meg-Chan, how come you get to hug Nekomimi-Sama first?" Hana pouted.

"Come here, Miss Hana-Chan. You know I missed you as well." Amelia said.

Hana jumped into her arms. "Hana-Chan Nekomimi-Sama hountou wa daisuki." **(Possible translation: Hana-Chan really loves Catears-Sama.)**

"Easy there, Hana-Chan." Brittany said. "If you hug her any harder, the Captain's kitty ears might pop off."

"Daijoubu, Brittany-Chan. Hana-Chan daisuki-Nya." Amelia said, attempting a spot of Japanese. **(Possible Translation: It's all right, Brittany-Chan. I love Hana-Chan-Meow.)**

"Sugoi, Senchö-Sama!" Hazuki said. "Your Japanese has been improving since we last saw you."

"Well, I had a little help with that." Amelia pointed at Majorin.

"Ii desu yo!" Majorin laughed, putting her hand behind her head. **(Translation: No problem!) **"Really, Amelia-Chan. It was nothing!" I'd like to take this time to point out that Majorin is the only one who calls Amelia with 'Chan.'

"Demo ne, Hana-Chan was the one who taught Nekomimi-Sama how to say 'Nya'!" Hana said.

"Right, right!" Doremi nodded. "Senchö-Sama, how is everyone where you live?"

"Senchö-Sama, you know Doremi-Chan is only interested in how Jim-Kun is doing." Aiko said.

"That's not true, Ai-Chan!"

"Doremi-Chan kinda has a fickle taste in boys." Megan said. Onpu let out a little giggle. Doremi blushed.

"Oh, well, everyone is doing great, girls." Amelia said.

"Good to know, Nekomimi-Sama." Momoko said.

"Now that everyone has gotten a chance to get reacquainted," Jou-Sama spoke up, "Megan-Chan, I believe you had something important to show me, right?"

"Ahh souka!" Megan said. "I almost forgot in all the excitement. Did you guys see those shooting stars last night?"

"They were so pretty!" Onpu said.

"Hana-Chan made a wish on one!" Hana said.

"Etto... one of those shooting stars landed in front of us." Brittany said.

"What does that mean?" Aiko asked.

"Shooting stars aren't actually stars. They're really meteors that burn up in the atmosphere." Amelia explained.

"Umm... Thanks for that astronomy lesson, Captain. I'm pretty sure Inu-Sensei would've told us the same thing. But we're serious." Megan said. "One of the shooting stars landed in front of us... and we found this." She took out the jewel from her pocket.

"Ooh!" Everyone gasped.

"Meg-Chan and I figured you'd know something about this thing, Jou-Sama." Brittany said.

"So what is it anyway?" Megan asked.

"This... Is a rare jewel called a Sky Crystal." Jou-Sama said. "As their name implies, they come from the sky, from space."

"She's right. Even in the vast expanse of the Etherium, it's an extremely rare opportunity to come by one." Amelia said. "Not to mention it's nearly impossible for a Sky Crystal to actually land in front of you."

Majorin sighed and put her arm around Amelia's shoulder, "Well, Amelia-Chan, when you're friends with witches, you'll find that almost anything is possible." Amelia sweatdropped at that comment.

"Then that means... The other four shooting stars... are also Sky Crystals." Doremi said.

"I guess we gotta find those other Crystals before they fall into the wrong hands." Megan said.

"**Idiots!!!!" **Came the familiar screech of Majo Rika. "We were supposed to have opened an hour ago!"

"Really rude, Majo Rika." Brittany said.

"She's right." Majorin nodded. "We have a guest after all." She gestured to Amelia.

"Good day, Miss Rika." Amelia said.

"Oh yes, I forgot Nekomimi was visiting." Majo Rika said calmly.

"Well, anyway, this message just appeared in Maho Dou's mailbox." Lala said, handing an invitation to Megan.

"Eh?" Megan opened the message. "It's from Majo Ruka!"

"Majo Ruka?!" The others exclaimed.

"It says 'I wish to apologize for being such a horrible jerk to you all. I'm throwing a big party for the Maho Dou Girls. Come over to my place today at 2:00 PM sharp. Majo Ruka'." Megan read the message. "Hmm... I'm not buyin' it. This sounds like a 'Too-Good-To-Be-True' bit. Jou-Sama, she's trying to lure us into a trap."

"Perhaps maybe, Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama said. "But we can assume nothing at this point."

"Majo Ruka? That woman is Majo Rika's rival in magic, correct?" Amelia asked. "She's also Miss Segawa's manager?"

"That's right, Nekomimi-Sama." Onpu said.

"Majo Ruka's a really greedy witch." Aiko said. "She also tried to steal the Witch World's throne."

"Demo ne, I taught her a lesson she'll never forget." Megan said. Shortly after Megan became a witch apprentice, she and Majorin got into a little mess with Majo Ruka. Apparently, Majo Ruka tried to kill the Queen with a poisoned Queen's Peach, but she failed and Megan kicked her butt. "No one threatens Jou-Sama and gets away with it." Megan was very protective of the Queen.

"Now isn't that a story worth hearing?" Amelia chuckled.

"You have no idea, my friend." Majorin said.

"Anyway... We're not gonna fall for it, right, minna?" Megan said.

"Etto, Meg-Chan, I think we should at least give her a chance." Hazuki said.

"NANI?!?!?!" Megan yelled. "Are you crazy?! Majo Ruka practically screams villainess! Which is why I make her the bad guy in my stories!"

"Demo, even villainess deserve second chances, right?"

"Mmm... Maybe." Megan pouted.

"Besides, it couldn't hurt just to check it out." Momoko said.

"You never really know, ney Meg-Chan?" Brittany said.

Megan started thinking. It still sounded quite suspicious. After everything Majo Ruka put her through, was there a slight, minute chance she's changed her ways? "Mou... I guess... it really couldn't... hurt just to check with her."

"All right, Meg-Chan!" Aiko said.

"But if she pulls a fast one, it is go time!" Megan held a fist up.

* * *

The gang arrived at Majo Ruka's lair at 2:00, the time specified on the invitation. They stepped into the castle foyer. A table with a big spread of food was laid out. Majo Ruka came into the room. She was in her human form. How she got that form back without help from her apprentice, we'll never know.

"Ahh, the witches of Maho Dou, welcome, welcome to my humble home." Majo Ruka greeted in a cheerful tone, which Megan found absolutely disgusting.

"Ugh, gag me with a hairball." Megan rolled her eyes.

"Oh Megan-San, you're still sour about everything?"

"I'm only here because my friends think you deserve a second chance. I was outruled."

"Well, I'll let bygones be bygones." Majo Ruka said. "And who is this? A new member of the team?" She looked over at Amelia. "I don't believe we've met before."

Megan sighed, "Go on, Captain. Introducce yourself."

Amelia stepped forward. "A-Hem. Watashi Senchö Amelia. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." **(Possible translation: I am Captain Amelia. Pleased to meet you.)**

"Charmed, I'm sure, Senchö-Sama." Majo Ruka said.

"All right, I'll bite. Why did you call us here, Majo Ruka?" Megan asked.

"I told you in my invitation. I want to apologize for being such a horrible person to you all."

"Megan-Chan still won't forgive you for trying to kill me," Jou-Sama said, "demo ne, I think she's really hoping that you've changed your ways."

"We're sure stranger things have happened." Majorin said.

"Okay, enough talking!" Doremi said. "Let's eat!"

"Yes, yes, but before we get into my little spread here..." Majo Ruka said, walking over to her throne at the far end of the foyer. "I have a little surprise for you all." She then pressed a button on the underside of one of her throne's arms.

Suddenly, a cage landed and trapped the heroines!

"What the heck?!" Aiko exclaimed.

"What's going on?!" Onpu yelled.

"It was a trap!" Brittany yelled.

"I won't even say I told ya so, because I did!" Megan snapped.

"Thanks for not rubbing it in, Meg-Chan." Momoko said.

"Hue! This is scary!" Hana said.

"You should have listened to Megan-San." Majo Ruka said with a chuckle. "But then again, I'm glad you all didn't."

"Captain, tell me you have your pistol with you." Megan whispered to Amelia.

"Sorry. I'm unarmed." Amelia said.

"Nani?! But you always carry a laser pistol with you!"

"I... I didn't think I'd need it, so I left all my weaponry on the _Legacy." _

Then, another witch appeared by Majo Ruka's side. "Que fantastico, Bruja Ruka. Those Ojamajos fell for it, didn't they?"

"Hola, Señorita Isabelle." Megan said to the other witch. Majo Isabelle was one of Megan's original villainesses. Isabelle is a Spanish witch. She's not as dangerous as Majo Ruka, but has proven to be a somewhat formidable adversary.

"Enough with these formalities! Hand over that Sky Crystal." Majo Ruka demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Megan snapped.

"Oh sure ya do, Meg-Chan! We found one last night!" Brittany said.

"You are not helping!!" Megan yelled.

"Since you're going to be that way..." Majo Ruka took out some kind of staff.

"Wh-What is that?" Hazuki asked.

"This is Isabelle's newest invention. She calls it the Minimizer. And what does it do, you may ask?" Majo Ruka smirked. She held it up to the ceiling and the Minimizer started to glow.

To the Ojamajos's surprise, they were shrinking! They were shrunk down to the size of toy figurines! The Sky Crystal fell out of Megan's pocket.

"The Sky Crystal!" Megan exclaimed.

Majo ruka picked up the Crystal and chuckled, "Now your crystal is mine. I just need to find the other four." She put the crystal into her pocket. "Señorita Isabelle, I'm done with these small fries. Get rid of them."

"Si, Bruja Ruka, with pleasure." Isabelle nodded.

Then, everything went back for the heroines.

* * *

"Meg-Chan! Meg-Chan! Wake up!" Brittany shook Megan.

"Bri-Chan?" Megan said. "Wh-Where are we? What's going on?"

"Isabelle dropped us in the middle of nowhere." Hazuki said.

"We're miles and miles away from Majo Ruka's castle!" Hana said.

"And Majo Ruka stole your Sky Crystal!" Momoko said. "She's going after the other four!"

"They could be anywhere." Onpu said.

"Whoa! Minna, look how big everything is." Doremi said, looking up at the big world around them. "Majo Ruka shrunk us so we wouldn't get in her way."

"Dang, everything is so big!" Megan said. "Now I know how Alice felt."

"What are we gonna do?" Aiko said.

"Firstly, we have to get back to Majo Ruka's castle." Jou-Sama said. "She's the one who shrunk us, so we'll have to get her to unshrink us and we'll have to do it by force."

"We also need to find the remaining Sky Crystals." Majorin added.

"That's gonna take forever. Who knows how far we are from Majo Ruka's place?" Hazuki said.

"If I had my spyglass with me, I'd be able to calculate our position." Amelia said. "But for the moment, girls, we've completely lost our bearings."

"Sona. We're lost." Hana said.

Megan then put on a determined face. "Come on, minna! Let's not lose all hope! We're Ojamajos! And we do not, repeat do not! Take defeat so easily!"

"Meg-Chan's right. We'll find a way. We may be small, but we can do anything!" Brittany said.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Aiko cheered.

"Yeah!" The others cheered.

"Watashitachi makenai!" Amelia flashed a peace sign and a wink. **(Possible Translation: We can't lose!)**

"Better watch your back, Majo Ruka! These small fries are comin' for ya!" Megan threw a fist in the air.

* * *

Closing Song: There's Something About The Sunshine. (Special Amelia version)

(Footage: As the music starts, the sun rises over Maho Dou. The Ojamajos burst out, ready to play)

_Wake up to the blue sky_

_Grab yor shades and let's go for a ride_

(Footage: Amelia is walking down the street, kind of in time to the song, and swinging her arms around.)

_Breakfast by the ocean_

_We'll do lunch at Sunset and Vine_

(Footage: Megan and Hana join in. Chibi versions of Brittany, Anna, Jou-Sama and Majorin start dancing on the corners of the screen.)

_Everyday's a dream in California_

_Every night the stars come out to play_

(Footage: Doremi and friends point straight ahead to an unknown destination. The camera pans out to the sky. Amelia spins into view, holding out her hand to the audience.)

_Wish that I could always feel this way_

(Footage: We cut to Majorin, Amelia and Jou-Sama lying down on a hill, looking at the clouds)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_Outta this world for the first time, baby_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: The Ojamajos are playing around at the playground near Megan's house. Hana slides down a big twisty slide and flies off into the clouds. Megan jumps on the slide to catch up with Hana. The others follow suit)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_LA's a breeze with the palm trees swayin'_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: High up in the clouds, the girls are dancing. On 'Swayin'', Megan and Brittany are swaying , kind of lazily around. Momoko and Aiko appear on opposite ends of the screen and flash a thumbs up)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_Outta this world for the first time, baby_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: Amelia, Majorin and Jou-Sama are on a swing set, trying to see who can swing the highest. The sky turns from bright and sunshiney to dark and starry as the song fades and the screen fades to black.)


	2. Wiggler's Garden

Ojamajo Party~! Chapter 2: Wiggler's Garden

Previously on Ojamajo Party

_Majo Ruka picked up the crystal and chuckled, "Now your crystal is mine. I just need to find the other four." She put the crystal into her pocket. "Señorita Isabelle, I'm done with these small fries. Get rid of them."_

"_Si, Bruja Ruka, with pleasure." Isabelle nodded._

_Megan then put on a determined face. "Come on Minna! Let's not lose all hope! We're Ojamajos! And we do not, repeat do not! Take defeat so easily."_

"_Yeah!" The others cheered._

"_Better watch your back, Majo Ruka! These small fries are comin' for ya!" Megan threw a fist in the air._

* * *

**(Here is our opening! 'Another Small Adventure' Special MegChan version!)**

_Look around, but don't look down_

_Everything is unfamiliar, waiting to be found_

(Footage: We open up to Megan sitting on a hill with Brittany. The camera swings behind them to a star filled sky and the Ojamajo Party logo appears)

_Look ahead, but don't look back_

_Anything's a possibility and you can count on that_

(Footage: Five shooting stars fly across the sky. All the Ojamajos look up at this phenomenon. A bright light flies towards Megan and Brittany, enveloping the screen in white.)

_Hold on tight and don't let go_

_It's Another Small Adventure, where it is, no one knows_

(Footage: Megan and the Ojamajos are all walking together, arm-in-arm, through the streets of Misora. The camera zooms out to reveal they are actually tiny! Probably about the size of mice.)

_Close your eyes and enjoy the ride_

_There's so many big surprises out there for us to find_

(Footage: The camera spins around them and then we see Majo Ruka and her citadel of doom as she laughs like a maniac. We cut to Megan with a determined smile, then she and the Ojamajos throw their fists into the air.)

_Wakin' up the sun_

_Wakin' up the sky_

_Wakin' up the great big universe_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Jou-Sama stands center screen as Majorin and Amelia spin in to scene like the Sharp Magical Stage. When they meet in the middle, they bow to Jou-Sama like the Motto Magical Stage. Jou-Sama raises her hand to the sky and a big star appears. Then Doremi jumps up, happy as can be.)

_Look at me, I'm strong and free_

_Everything's a possibility as long as you're with me_

(Footage: In a four way split screen effect, we see the Ojamajos taking on the bosses! In the top left corner, Momoko and Aiko take on the Piranah Plant. Bottom left corner, Onpu and Hazuki tackle Hammer Bro. Top right corner, Brittany casts a spell on Dry Bones. Bottom right corner, Hana flies on a book and shoots ink balls at Majo Isabelle.)

_Wakin' up the sun_

_Wakin' up the sky_

_Wakin' up the great big universe_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Megan jumps around the five Party boards, collecting the sky crystals as she goes. Brittany flies in on her broom and holds out her hand to Megan)

_Another Small Adventure_

_Another Small Adventure_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Megan grabs Brittany's hand and throws herself into the sky. On the left side of the screen, we see Majo Ruka and Majo Isabelle. Right side, we see all the tiny Ojamajos. Megan is center screen with a pumped-up pose. As the song ends, the image freezes on screen.)

* * *

"Sometimes in order to think big, you need to think small."- Unknown.

Summary: Megan discovers a Sky Crystal. Coincidentally, Majo Ruka invites the Ojamajos to her place. But it's a trap! She steals Megan's Sky Crystal, shrinks our heroines and sends them out into a big world! Only one can be the Superstar!

Note 1: I only own my OC's that show up. I do not own Ojamajo Doremi, Mario, or Treasure Planet. All the Ojamajo Characters belong to Toei Animation and to all who license it in their country. US does not count, people! Mario and Mario Party belong to Nintendo. Captain Amelia and anything that pertains to Treasure Planet belong to Disney, the Walt Disney Animation Studios, and Walt Disney Enterprises.

Note 2: Now, just because Captain Amelia is a Disney character, this story isn't exactly a crossover. Since there's only one Disney Character in the story, I see no reason to make it a crossover. Plus, in a later chapter, we'll get to hear from one of Megan's pets, don't worry, explaination will come later!

AHA! I said all my disclaimers, and now you can't get me for that. (*Manical Laughter*) I'm so crazy, right?

Etto, I hope you guys enjoy. Please be sure to read, review and no bad comments unless you can't help yourself. I was inspired by my Mario Party DS game and I decided to make a story out of it. And voila!

* * *

Our heroines may be tiny, but there was no time to do sight-seeing in this mega world around them.

"Okay, so our mission-Should we choose to accept-" Megan said.

"And we do accept." Momoko added.

"Is to find four other Sky Crystals, kick Majo Ruka's butt and force her to turn us back to normal."

"But we're so small and tiny!" Brittany said. "And our magic can't cancel out the Minimizer's effects!"

"More importantly, what's gonna happen when we get all five Sky Crystals together?" Onpu asked.

"I remember reading something about the Sky Crystals once, but I forget." Jou-Sama said. "I know it must've been a book back in the palace library, otherwise, I have no clue."

"Well, Jou-Sama said Sky Crystals come from space." Doremi said. "And Nekomimi-Sama said they were rare jewels in the Etherium."

"They probably have some kind of super power." Hazuki said. "Why else would Majo Ruka want them?"

"She wants power and us out of the way." Aiko said.

"Demo ne, this would be a lot easier if we knew how far we were from Majo Ruka's castle." Megan said.

"Right... And Nekomimi-Sama said she didn't have her spyglass with her." Brittany added, sadly.

"Couldn't she use the sun to figure out our position or something?" Hazuki asked.

"I think we'd need a GPS for that, Hazuki-Chan."

"So I guess we'll just have to wing it." Megan said. "Etto... Maybe we should head out this way, minna."

"Matte!" Hana exclaimed. **(Translation: Wait!)**

"Doushita no, Hana-Chan?" **(Translation: What's wrong, Hana-Chan?)**

"Nekomimi-Sama wa? Hana-Chan can't find her." **(Translation: Where's Catears-Sama?)**

"Eh?"

"Hana-Chan's right." Doremi said. "I don't see Nekomimi-Sama anywhere." Indeed, the Ojamajo's feline companion was missing in action.

"She's probably ticked off at Majo Ruka for shrinking us and must've gone on ahead." Onpu said.

"But the Captain's unarmed." Megan said. "How is she supposed to defend herself?"

"Daijoubu yo, Megan-Chan." Majorin said. **(Translation: It's all right, Megan-Chan.) **"After all, Amelia-Chan can take care of herself."

"Oh really? And what are you gonna tell Inu-Sensei if Nekomimi-Sama gets eaten up by some freaky monster?"

"What are the odds of that happening?"

"I don't know. It's a big world, you know." Megan said. "Odds are someone's gonna get Nekomimi-Sama and she may be in big trouble without weapons or a witch friend to back her up."

"Etto... I don't think your guilt thing is really working." Majorin sweatdropped. "Demo ne, I suppose you have a point."

"We should look for her, before Nekomimi-Sama gets herself killed." Momoko said.

"Nekomimi-Sama! Where'd you go?" Hana called.

"Senchö-Sama!" The others called.

"Amelia-Chan! Where are you?" Majorin said.

"Ahh, typical Nekomimi-Sama." Megan sighed. "Really, one of these days-"

Then, as if right on cue, they heard Amelia's voice ring out in song, startling everyone.

Amelia: _*** 'Twas brillig and the slithy toves**_

_**Did gyre and gimble in the wabe. ***_

The gang turned to find Amelia lying on top of a blade of grass.

"Ara, ara, Amelia-San, there you are!" Jou-Sama said.

"Mou, Nekomimi-Sama, what're ya doin'?" Megan snapped. "Sneakin' around like another cat I could mention." The image of a certain blue-haired, cat-eared guy popped into her head. "Eh? Why am I thinking about him? This is an Ojamajo story!"

"Now who has a fickle taste in boys?" Doremi smirked.

"Urusai!" **(Translation: Shut up!)**

"Sorry about that, ladies." Amelia chuckled. "But I just couldn't resist." She jumped off the grass blade and did a few fancy backflips before landing in front of the gang.

"Showoff." Aiko said.

"Captain, I'll tell you this much. You wouldn't make a very good Cheshire Cat." Megan sweatdropped. She then stated to the audience, "I know I referenced 'Alice In Wonderland' in the first chapter, but this is kinda ridiculous."

"Megan-Chan, I have been in Wonderland and this is nothing like it." Majorin said. **(Please read 'RinChan In Wonderland' for more!)**

"Uhh, n-nevermind..."

"Senchö-Sama, how far do you think we are from Majo Ruka's castle?" Hazuki asked.

"Well... While I was up there, I managed to spot out Majo Ruka's citidel of doom." Amelia said.

"Yeah, that's how I'd describe it." Aiko smirked.

"Judging by the distance from our current location to her palace, it may take us a week to reach it."

"Demo ne, it would take us maybe ten minutes on our broomsticks."

"Yes, but Miss Senoo, remember, we need to find the four remaining Sky Crystals."

"Nekomimi-Sama's right." Onpu said.

"Saa, Minna-San, we'd better get started." Jou-Sama said.

"Right!" The others nodded.

They started to head off in one direction, when they heard some rustling in the grass, which made them jump.

"Oh no!" Hazuki exclaimed. "I knew it! The rustling always comes right before the running and the screaming-for-our-lives!"

"Easy there, Hazuki-Chan." Megan said.

"D-D-D-Demo ne, it could be a dog or a cat that wants to eat us!" Brittany said.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna be eaten!" Momoko squealed.

"Now's not the time to lose your head, Miss Asuka." Amelia said. "I'm not even sure witches would agree with a dog's stomach."

"Demo ne, Nekomimi-Sama is married to a dog." Hana stated.

"N-Nevermind..."

Something poked it's head out of the grass. It was a big brownish caterpillar with a flower sticking out the top of it's head.

"Oh, oh, calm down, minna, it's just a big ol' caterpillar." Megan sighed. The others breathed a sigh of relief as well.

"Too bad it's not a blue caterpillar that smokes." Majorin said, causing Jou-Sama to let out a small chuckle.

"Okay, that's enough with the Wonderland references!" Megan snapped. "Seriously, it's getting sad!"

"Excuse me, ladies." The caterpillar said.

"Y-You can talk?" Onpu asked.

"Oh, I sure can. My name is Wiggler, by the way." The caterpillar, Wiggler, said. "Anyway, umm, I see you girls are busy being small, but... can you help me?"

"Etto... That depends." Megan said. "What do you need us to help you with?"

"You see, tiny miss, this big, grouchy Piranha Plant is making a mess of my Garden!"

"A Piranha Plant?" Amelia questioned. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Have you heard of it, Amelia-San?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Yes... And unfortunately, I had a run-in with one."

"What's a Piranha Plant?" Doremi asked. "It sounds dangerous."

"Oh, it is, Miss Harukaze. A Piranha Plant is like an evolved form of a Venus Fly Trap. It's got huge teeth and it breathes fire." Amelia explained. She shuddered, "Nasty things, take my word for it."

"So... You want us to get rid of it?" Momoko said.

Wiggler nodded, "Yes. Would one of you wee folk stop that brute? Pretty please?"

"Well... Mmm... Sure!" Megan said.

"But wait, you said 'One'." Hazuki said. "Does that mean only one of us can stop that plant?"

"Well, come with me and I'll explain." Wiggler said.

"Hai." Everyone said.

* * *

"If you want to fight the Piranha Plant, you need to gather Stars." Wiggler explained. "And to gather Stars, you need to play on a special Party Board. Only four players play on these Party Boards at a time. The player who collects the most Stars will become the Superstar."

"Then this Superstar is the only one who can stop the Piranha Plant." Aiko said.

"That's right."

"Where can we find a Party Board?" Brittany asked.

"Right here, in my Garden." Wiggler brought the heroines to his Garden.

"Whoa!" They gasped.

"Your Garden is a Party Board?" Megan said, completely astonished.

"Yup yup!" Wiggler said.

"Sugoi sugoi! It's like a giant game board!" Hana said.

"How does this work anyway?" Doremi asked.

"It's like this: Four players play on a Party Board. All players get ten turns and during those ten turns, you'll go around the board, collecting Stars." Wiggler said. "Stars will cost you about 20 Coins and you'll earn Coins by landing on special spaces."

"Spaces?" Onpu said.

"Blue spaces will give you three Coins. Red spaces take away three Coins. Yellow spaces allow you and a friend to get five Coins each."

"What about all those green spaces?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, the green spaces are the most interesting." Wiggler said. "They're Mystery spaces and their effects are different on other Party Boards."

"What effects do these spaces have in your Garden?" Megan asked.

"Now, the green spaces near the three colored tulips allow you to access a Coin Cache, if you choose the right flower. If you land on the space in front of the dandelions, you have to shake them as hard as you can to get Coins."

"And the spaces near the Piranha Plant?" Amelia asked.

"If you're lucky, the plant won't hurt you. Or... It'll burn you with a fireball."

The heroines all shuddered at this.

Then Megan stepped up. "Yosh. I'm playin'."

"Eh?"

"Who's with me?"

"Hana-Chan wants to play on the Party Board!" Hana cheered.

"Watashi mo!" Aiko said. **(Translation: Me too!)**

"Anou, I wouldn't mind playing also." Hazuki said.

"All right, we got four players." Megan said. "Let's do it!"

* * *

The four Party Players went to the start point. And then, quite suddenly and quite randomly, Nana, Megan's fairy, appeared in her adult form.

"Yosha minna! Let's get it started!" Nana said.

"Nana, why are you here?" Megan asked.

"I'm your announcer!"

"Announcer? Do we really need one?"

"Hey, it's your story."

"Okay, okay, fine."

"Saa, minna, we have to decide who goes first." Nana said.

"Do we flip a coin or something?" Aiko asked.

"Actually..." Four blocks with number appeared over the players's heads. Then, the numbers started shuffling. "You guys give those Dice Blocks a tap to see who goes first!" Nana said.

"Hai!" The players jumped up and hit the Blocks, causing the die to stop on a random number. Aiko: 8, Megan: 5, Hana: 3, Hazuki: 1

"Here's our line up. First is Aiko!"

"Yosha!" Aiko struck a pose.

"Second is MegChan!"

"Yeah!" Megan exclaimed, also striking a pose.

"Third up is HanaChan!"

"Ya-Ta!" Hana giggled.

"And last but not least is Hazuki!"

"Oh, good." Hazuki felt relieved to be going last.

"Here's your ten Coins to get started. Don't spend 'em all in one place!" Nana distributed ten Coins to each of the four Players. "The first Star is over there by the watering can." She pointed out. "Whoever gets the most Stars by the end of ten turns will be the Superstar! Minna, ganbaro!" **(Translation: Everyone, do your best!)**

"Oh!" The Players exclaimed.

"Let's Pa~arty!" Nana cheered. The others on the sidelines cheered. "Aiko's up first. Tap that Dice Block and get movin'!"

"Okay!" A Dice Block appeared above Aiko with it's numbers shuffling. Aiko punched the die and it stopped on ten. "Here I go!" She dashed off to the watering can.

"Remember, Aiko! You don't have enough coins for the Star!"

"I know, Nana!" Aiko said. She went past the watering can and ended up on a mystery space.

"Okay! I think there's something hiding in one of these tulips." Nana floated over three colored flowers: Red, blue and yellow. "Pick your favorite and see what you get, Aiko!"

"I pick... The blue one!" Aiko said. Then the blue tulip spit out something. Plus ten Coins for Aiko! "All right!"

"Sugoi! Aiko got access to a Coin Cache!" Nana said. "Nice. Go MegChan!"

Megan hit the Dice Block and got an eight. She went away from the watering can and landed on a blue space near the Piranha Plant. Plus three Coins for Megan!

"Whoo! That was a lucky break! MegChan almost landed on a mystery space near that stupid plant." Nana said. "Go HanaChan!"

Hana rolled a six, and headed off to the watering can.

"Hana-Chan, you don't have enough for a Star!"

"Nana, Hana-Chan knows that!" Hana ended up on a yellow space.

"Ahh, Hana-Chan's on a friend space. You and a friend get five Coins each! Who's gonna be your friend?"

"Etto... Hazuki Mama!" Plus five Coins for Hana and Hazuki!

"Arigato, Hana-Chan!"

"And speakin' of..." Nana said. "Go Hazuki!"

Hazuki rolled out a five and went in the same direction as Megan, but landed on a red space. Minus three Coins for Hazuki! "Oh no."

"Now we go back to Aiko to start out Round 2!"

On the second turn, Aiko rolled a five. Unfortunately, she landed on a green space... In front of the Piranha Plant! "Oh, crap..."

The plant grumbled out, "GRAWL CHOMP CHOMP!"

"Uh-Oh, this isn't good." Nana said.

The Piranha Plant spat out a big fireball at Aiko.

"Mmm-hmm. What's that I'm smellin'?" Nana smirked. "Bacon that just got burned!"

"Not helping!" Aiko snapped. "And they make it look so easy in the game."

"Well, you know what they say, if ya can't stand the heat, get off the Party Board!"

"Nana, I'm sure the readers are enjoying your "witty" banter..." Onpu said. "Demo ne, it's Meg-Chan's turn now."

"Oh right. Go MegChan!"

Megan rolled out a ten. She dashed past the Piranha Plant, swung down a beanstalk, jumped over a few blue spaces and ended up on a yellow space.

"Okay, MegChan, who do you want to be your friend?" Nana said.

"I think... Ai-Chan!" Megan said. Plus five Coins for Megan and Aiko!

"What good friends you two are! Go HanaChan!"

"Un!" On Hana's second turn, she rolled a two and landed on the tulips' mystery space.

"All righty, pick your favorite, HanaChan!"

"Hana-Chan wants the pink flower!" Hana said. The flower spat out a prize. Plus thirty Coins for Hana!

"Yeah! Super lucky!" Nana cheered. "HanaChan found the thirty Coin Cache!"

"Ya-Ta!"

"Go Hazuki!"

"Okay!" Hazuki rolled a four and ended up on a normal blue space. Plus three Coins for Hazuki! "At least I get back the three coins I lost."

"Yup, ya do. Aiko, start up Round 3 for us, please!"

"You got it, Nana!" Third turn, Aiko rolled a six and landed on a blus space near Megan. Plus three Coins for Aiko.

"Go MegChan!"

Megan rolled a four. She also landed on a blue space. Plus three Coins for Megan!

"Go HanaChan!"

Hana rolled a ten and landed on a blue space past the Piranha Plant. Plus three Coins for Hana!

"Go Hazuki!"

Hazuki rolled a two, landing on the blue space near the Plant. Plus three Coins for Hazuki!

"Okay, Round 4 is starting up, but we're gonna speed things up for the readers at home." Nana said. "It's gonna take FOREVER if we do this round by round, and we might lose our audience. So we'll move the story along with a musical montage! Yay montages!"

"Just get to it, Nana!" Megan snapped.

"Fine, fine, Miss Bossy..." Nana pouted. "You guys can listen along. The featured song for the Wiggler's Garden Party Board is 'Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah' sung by Aly and A.J., played for you here by the Maho Dou House Band! Hit it girls!"

Presenting the Maho Dou House Band! On drums: Captain Amelia-Sama! On guitar: Majorin-San! On keyboard: Jou-Sama! And backing up the band: Doremi-Chan, Onpu-Chan, Momo-Chan and Bri-Chan!

**("Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah" by Aly and A.J. playing)**

_**Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Ay**_

_**My, oh, my, what a wonderful day**_

_**Plenty of sunshine headin' my way**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Ay**_

(Round 4 Footage: Aiko got to a friend space and shared Coins with Hana. Megan claimed her first Star, making a new one appear on the Board. Hana got 22 Coins from a Dandilion. And poor Hazuki got burned by the Piranha Plant.)

_**Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder**_

_**It's the truth, it's actual**_

_**Everything is satisfactual**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Ay**_

_**Wonderful feeling, wonderful day**_

_**Yeah**_

(Round 5 Footage: Plus three Coins for Aiko! Megan accessed a ten Coin Cache from the yellow tulip. Minus three Coins for Hana! Hazuki found a Hidden Block and gained 17 Coins!)

_**Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Ay**_

_**My, oh, my, what a wonderful day**_

_**Plenty of sunshine headin' my way**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Ay**_

(Round 6 Footage: Aiko claimed her first Star, making a new one come into play. Plus three Coins for Megan! Hana avoided being burned by the Piranha Plant. Plus three Coins for Hazuki!)

_**Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder**_

_**It's the truth, it's actual**_

_**Everything is satisfactual**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Ay**_

_**Wonderful feeling, wonderful day**_

_**Oh yeah**_

(Round 7 Footage: Plus three Coins for Aiko! Megan claimed her second Star and plus three Coins! Plus five Coins for Hana and Aiko! Minus three Coins for Hazuki.)

**(*Insert musical breakdown*)**

_**Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah~Ah**_

_**(Zip-A-Dee, Zip-A-Dee-Do)**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah~Ah**_

(Round 8 Footage: Aiko claimed her second Star. Minus three Coins for Megan! Hana claimed her first Star. Plus three Coins for Hazuki!)

_**Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder**_

_**It's the truth, it's actual**_

_**Everything is satisfactual**_

_**Everything is satisfactual**_

_**Everything is satisfactual!**_

(Round 9 Footage: Plus three Coins for Aiko! Megan found a Hidden Block and gained an extra Star! Minus three Coins for Hana! Plus five Coins for Hazuki and Megan!)

_**Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Ay**_

_**My, oh, my, what a wonderful day**_

_**Plenty of sunshine headin' my way**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah**_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Day**_

_**(What a wonderful feeling, what a wonderful day (*Repeat top fade*)**_

(Round 10 Footage: Minus three Coins for Aiko! Megan shook up a Dandilion and gained 18 Coins. Plus three Coins for Hana! Minus three Coins for Hazuki!)

"And it's over!" Nana said, as the background song ended. "Players, head to the starting point for the Party Results!"

"Okay!" The four Party Players went back to the start.

"All right, minna, you have a good time on the Party Board?" Nana asked.

"It was fun, Nana!" Hana said.

"Well, of course you guys did! Okay, let's check out the results for this Party! Who's got the most Stars?" Nana said. "Drumroll, please, Captain-Sama!"

(*Drumroll*)

"MegChan is the Superstar!"

"Ya-Ta!" Megan said. "Oh, uhh... No hard feelings, guys?"

"No prob, Meg-Chan." Aiko said. "I had plenty of fun."

"Hana-Chan too!" Hana said.

"I didn't want to fight that Plant, but it's still nice to play." Hazuki said.

"So, Nana, now what happens?" Doremi asked.

"Using the power of the Stars, MegChan will fight off that nasty Piranha Plant!" Nana said. "Now, check this out. Stars, do your thing!"

Megan held up her three Stars. They started glowing brighter and brighter. "Wh-whoa~! What's going on?"

**("Superstar" By Hannah Montana playing. I don't know, it matches this cool transformation!)**

**(Superstar Witch Henshin Sequence: A Hana-Chan styled hat with two Stars on the sides appears on Megan's head. Megan claps her hands Motto! Style for white gloves with Star bracelets. She clicks her heels twice for white Star-studded boots. Megan spins around and a dress appears Dokkan style: A white top with a Star belt and a flowing white skirt.)**

_"Superstar Witchi Meg-Chan-Chi!"_

"Oh! Kokakui!" Everyone said. **(Translation: So Cool!)**

"This is the Superstar Witch outfit." Nana said, holding up some kind of instruction manual. "MegChan, this can enhance your magic and your physical powers so you can fight the Party Board bosses. You'll be able to do things you couldn't do as a normal witch."

"What kinds of things?" Megan asked.

"Oh you know, the usual stuff. Flying and super strength, stuff like that." Nana said. "Anyway... Are you ready to fight the Piranha Plant?"

"I'm ready." Megan said. "Let's do this." She jumped off towards the Piranha Plant, in only two bounces, no less.

"Ganbatte, Meg-Chan!" Everyone cheered. **(Translation: Good luck, Meg-Chan!)**

Megan floated over the Piranha Plant. On each side of the Plant were these odd black and red seeds. "Okay, what am I supposed to do?"

The Piranha Plant opened it's big mouth and started sucking up everything! Even Megan!

"Yeow~!" Megan quickly flew up to avoid being sucked in. "Oh my God! What the heck?"

"It sucked up three of those black seeds!" Onpu said.

"Be careful, Miss Megan!" Amelia said. "Those seeds are called Bomb Seeds!"

"Bomb?" Megan said, getting wide-eyed.

"I've heard of those." Majorin said. "When they're plucked from their vines, you only have about a minute before they blow up. When you throw them, they explode on impact with their target."

"Oh, that's lovely."

The Piranha Plant opened it's mouth again, but instead of sucking, it was blowing. The three Bomb Seeds started flying out.

Megan caught one. "Hey! I got it!" She said. Then freaked, "Now what do I do?"

"You have to throw the seed into it's mouth when it starts sucking up things again!" Amelia said.

"Matte, how do you know that?" Doremi asked.

"Miss Harukaze... What part of 'I had a run-in with this Plant' are you not comprehending?" Amelia yelled, shaking the odango girl.

"He~y!"

"Might as well." Megan muttered. Once the Piranha Plant started sucking again, Megan threw the Bomb Seed into it's mouth! _'Come on. Something's gotta happen.' _Megan thought.

(*BANG!*) Smoke came out of it's mouth, a sure sign Megan dealt some serious damage to it.

"Miss Megan, I think if you do that two more times, then that Plant will be out of our caterpillar friend's hair for good!" Amelia said.

"You got it, Captain!" Megan winked.

Moments later, the Piranha Plant started sucking again, only this time it's sucking power got stronger. It sucked up four Bomb Seeds.

Megan found it a bit harder to fly away. "God. It's like a vacuum cleaner with teeth!"

The Plant blew out the Bomb Seeds again and Megan grabbed another one.

'_Wait for it. Wait for it.' _The Bomb Seed started glowing in Megan's hand.

Again, the second the Plant opened it's mouth to suck, Megan threw the seed into it.

(*BANG!*)

"Yosha! Just one more time!" Megan exclaimed.

The third time around, the Piranha Plant sucked up five Bomb Seeds and nearly got Megan! She really struggled to get away from it. It was like it's sucking power had tripled.

"The Captain was right. It really is nasty." Megan said. "As if we haven't established that before."

Once more, the Plant blew out the Bomb Seeds, Megan caught one, and knew this was the moment of truth. Even the others were on pins and needles at this point!

The Piranha Plant opened it's mouth one more time, and it's last time, and got ready to suck, when Megan said, "Bite on this, sucker!" And slam dunked the seed into the Plant's mouth.

**(*BANG!*)**

"He's a goner!" Momoko said.

"You did it, Meg-Chan!" Brittany cheered.

Megan detransformed from Superstar mode. "Oh, it was nothing, really."

"Ooh! Huge thanks from me to you!" Wiggler said. "Please take this, Megan!"

"N-Nani?" Megan said. Wiggler handed her a jewel. "Oh my God! It's a Sky Crystal!"

"It must've landed in Wiggler-San's Garden last night too!" Hazuki said.

All right! One down, four to go!" Aiko said.

"Perhaps we'll find the other Sky Crystals if we play on these Party Boards." Jou-Sama said.

"Sounds about right." Onpu said.

"Come on, minna." Doremi said. "What are we waiting for? Let's get moving!"

"OH!" Everyone cheered.

With one Sky Crystal in hand, our pint-sized heroines set out for the next challenge!

* * *

Closing Song: There's Something About The Sunshine. (Special Amelia version)

(Footage: As the music starts, the sun rises over Maho Dou. The Ojamajos burst out, ready to play)

_Wake up to the blue sky_

_Grab yor shades and let's go for a ride_

(Footage: Amelia is walking down the street, kind of in time to the song, and swinging her arms around.)

_Breakfast by the ocean_

_We'll do lunch at Sunset and Vine_

(Footage: Megan and Hana join in. Chibi versions of Brittany, Anna, Jou-Sama and Majorin start dancing on the corners of the screen.)

_Everyday's a dream in California_

_Every night the stars come out to play_

(Footage: Doremi and friends point straight ahead to an unknown destination. The camera pans out to the sky. Amelia spins into view, holding out her hand to the audience.)

_Wish that I could always feel this way_

(Footage: We cut to Majorin, Amelia and Jou-Sama lying down on a hill, looking at the clouds)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_Outta this world for the first time, baby_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: The Ojamajos are playing around at the playground near Megan's house. Hana slides down a big twisty slide and flies off into the clouds. Megan jumps on the slide to catch up with Hana. The others follow suit)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_LA's a breeze with the palm trees swayin'_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: High up in the clouds, the girls are dancing. On 'Swayin'', Megan and Brittany are swaying , kind of lazily around. Momoko and Aiko appear on opposite ends of the screen and flash a thumbs up)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_Outta this world for the first time, baby_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: Amelia, Majorin and Jou-Sama are on a swing set, trying to see who can swing the highest. The sky turns from bright and sunshiney to dark and starry as the song fades and the screen fades to black.)


	3. Anna's Music Room

Ojamajo Party~! Chapter 3: Anna's Music Room

_Previously on Ojamajo Party..._

"_Ooh! Huge thanks from me to you!" Wiggler said. "Please take this, Megan!"_

"_N-Nani?" Megan said. Wiggler handed her a jewel. "Oh my God! It's a Sky Crystal!"_

"_All right! One down, four to go!" Aiko said._

"_Perhaps we'll find the other Sky Crystals if we play on these Party Boards." Jou-Sama said. _

"_Come on, minna." Doremi said. "What are we waiting for? Let's get moving!"_

"_OH!" Everyone cheered._

* * *

**(Here is our opening! 'Another Small Adventure' Special MegChan version!)**

_Look around, but don't look down_

_Everything is unfamiliar, waiting to be found_

(Footage: We open up to Megan sitting on a hill with Brittany. The camera swings behind them to a star filled sky and the Ojamajo Party logo appears)

_Look ahead, but don't look back_

_Anything's a possibility and you can count on that_

(Footage: Five shooting stars fly across the sky. All the Ojamajos look up at this phenomenon. A bright light flies towards Megan and Brittany, enveloping the screen in white.)

_Hold on tight and don't let go_

_It's Another Small Adventure, where it is, no one knows_

(Footage: Megan and the Ojamajos are all walking together, arm-in-arm, through the streets of Misora. The camera zooms out to reveal they are actually tiny! Probably about the size of mice.)

_Close your eyes and enjoy the ride_

_There's so many big surprises out there for us to find_

(Footage: The camera spins around them and then we see Majo Ruka and her citadel of doom as she laughs like a maniac. We cut to Megan with a determined smile, then she and the Ojamajos throw their fists into the air.)

_Wakin' up the sun_

_Wakin' up the sky_

_Wakin' up the great big universe_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Jou-Sama stands center screen as Majorin and Amelia spin in to scene like the Sharp Magical Stage. When they meet in the middle, they bow to Jou-Sama like the Motto Magical Stage. Jou-Sama raises her hand to the sky and a big star appears. Then Doremi jumps up, happy as can be.)

_Look at me, I'm strong and free_

_Everything's a possibility as long as you're with me_

(Footage: In a four way split screen effect, we see the Ojamajos taking on the bosses! In the top left corner, Momoko and Aiko take on the Piranah Plant. Bottom left corner, Onpu and Hazuki tackle Hammer Bro. Top right corner, Brittany casts a spell on Dry Bones. Bottom right corner, Hana flies on a book and shoots ink balls at Majo Isabelle.)

_Wakin' up the sun_

_Wakin' up the sky_

_Wakin' up the great big universe_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Megan jumps around the five Party boards, collecting the sky crystals as she goes. Brittany flies in on her broom and holds out her hand to Megan)

_Another Small Adventure_

_Another Small Adventure_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Megan grabs Brittany's hand and throws herself into the sky. On the left side of the screen, we see Majo Ruka and Majo Isabelle. Right side, we see all the tiny Ojamajos. Megan is center screen with a pumped-up pose. As the song ends, the image freezes on screen.)

* * *

"Sometimes in order to think big, you need to think small."- Unknown.

Summary: Megan discovers a Sky Crystal. Coincidentally, Majo Ruka invites the Ojamajos to her place. But it's a trap! She steals Megan's Sky Crystal, shrinks our heroines and sends them out into a big world! Only one can be the Superstar!

Note 1: I only own my OC's that show up. I do not own Ojamajo Doremi, Mario, or Treasure Planet. All the Ojamajo Characters belong to Toei Animation and to all who license it in their country. US does not count, people! Mario and Mario Party belong to Nintendo. Captain Amelia and anything that pertains to Treasure Planet belong to Disney, the Walt Disney Animation Studios, and Walt Disney Enterprises.

Note 2: Now, just because Captain Amelia is a Disney character, this story isn't exactly a crossover. Since there's only one Disney Character in the story, I see no reason to make it a crossover. Plus, in a later chapter, we'll get to hear from one of Megan's pets, don't worry, explaination will come later!

AHA! I said all my disclaimers, and now you can't get me for that. (*Manical Laughter*) I'm so crazy, right?

Etto, I hope you guys enjoy. Please be sure to read, review and no bad comments unless you can't help yourself. I was inspired by my Mario Party DS game and I decided to make a story out of it. And voila!

* * *

Our heroines decided to get a birds-eye-view of the city. They couldn't use their own powers to get big again, but they could still use other spells and fly around. Thank goodness for that...

"All right, where are we gonna find another Party Board?" Brittany said.

"If we find another Party Board, we'll find another Sky Crystal." Doremi said.

"Mou, Sky Crystals, Party Boards, Superstars, it's so confusing!" Megan said.

"Don't think of it as confusing, Megan-Chan." Majorin said. "Think of it as a treasure hunt."

"Oh sure, and you've been on how many treasure hunts with Nekomimi-Sama?"

"I can do without the sarcasm."

"Anyway... But since we're on our brooms, it should be much easier to spot a Party Board." Megan said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey you guys!" Someone called out.

"Ara?" Brittany looked down into the city, to find... "Minna, mite yo!" **(Translation: Everyone, look!)**

"Nani nani?" Megan looked down, as well as the others. They spotted a familiar girl with long, blond hair. "Anna-Chan da!" **(Translation: It's Anna-Chan!)**

"Anna-Chan!" The gang flew down to their friend.

"Majorin, who is Anna?" Amelia asked.

"Anna-Chan is an old friend of Megan-Chan's." Majorin said. "She joined our team some time after Megan-Chan and Brittany-Chan became high school seniors."

"I see. Then, Anna is a witch apprentice as well?"

"Yes. Anna-Chan's given us plenty of surprises since she joined us." Jou-Sama said. "Demo ne, I'm sure Megan-Chan will be able to tell you more."

"Minna!" Anna waved.

"Anna-Chan!" The gang landed on the windowsill of Anna's home.

"Whoa. How come you guys are so tiny?" Anna asked.

"Uhh... long story." Aiko said.

"Anna-Chan, long time no see!" Brittany asked.

"How are you?" Hazuki asked.

"Oh, I've been better." Anna said.

"What's up?" Megan asked.

"Etto ne..."

"Are you having trouble with something, Anna-Chan?" Onpu asked.

"Perhaps maybe we can help." Amelia said.

"Ney, ney, Meg-Chan, who's that?" Anna asked.

"Ahh, that's haven't met her yet." Megan said. "Anna-Chan, this is Captain Amelia-Sama, but we call her Nekomimi-Sama."

"Huh? Nekomimi?"

"Anou ne, Senchö-Sama, this is Anna-Chan. She's a friend of mine and a fellow Ojamajo."

"Well, it's pleasure to meet you, Miss Anna." Amelia said.

"Hajimemashite, Senchö-Sama." Anna said. **(Pleased to meet you, Captain-Sama.)** "A-Anou ne, Senchö-Sama, just askin' here, but uhh... Since you're a captain and all... you've got a ship, right?"

"But of course I do. I'm the captain of the RLS _Legacy."_

"Yapari!" Anna said. **(I knew it!) **"She is that character from that Disney movie, right, Meg-Chan?"

"Yup, that's her, all right." Megan nodded. "I wish we had more time to explain everything, but we'd better get going."

"M-M-Matte!" Anna said, sounding a bit frantic. **(W-W-Wait!) **"You guys, I see that you're small and stuff, but... can I ask you a big favor?"

"Well, what other sort of favor would you ask of us?" Amelia said.

"Not funny, Nekomimi-Sama." Doremi said.

"You see, this Hammer Bro dude is torturing my poor instruments!" Anna said.

"What's a Hammer Bro?" Momoko asked. "Is it like a Piranha Plant?"

"No, he's this weird turtle guy who bang bang bangs on everything!" Anna said, pounding her fist on the windowsill to prove her point. "He's beating up on my music note friends!"

"So I take it you want us to..." Megan said.

"**Get rid of him!" **Anna yelled.

"Okay, can do, Anna-Chan."

"How do we do that?" Hazuki asked.

"Well, if'n you guys'll step into my parlour." Anna showed the gang her Music Room. "Voila!"

"It's another Party Board!" Hana exclaimed.

"So, I guess that means... only a Superstar can fight off Hammer Bro." Doremi said.

"Then that means one of us has to get the most Stars on Anna-Chan's Party Board." Aiko said.

"Right on, minna!" Nana popped up.

"It's Nana!" Megan said.

"Pick your players and get to the start point!"

"I'll play!"

"Atashi mo!" Brittany said. **(Me too!)**

"I wanna play too!" Onpu said.

"That's three. We need one more."

"Hana-Chan wants to play again!" Hana said.

"Gomen ne, Hana-Chan," Megan said, **(Sorry, Hana-Chan) **"Maybe next time."

"Eh? Usou!" **(Eh? No way!)**

"Megan-Chan, I would also like to play on the Party Board." Jou-Sama said.

"Hountou ni?" Megan said. **(Really?)**

"J-Jou-Sama! N-Now think about this, Your Majesty," Majorin said. "Surely I or someone else could play instead?"

"Now, Majorin, you might as well let her play." Amelia said. "You know how the Queen likes to do things herself. Remember?"

**(Flashback/Scene from upcoming Ojamajo Planet Dokkan.)**

"_Go to the right!" Amelia said._

"_The right, Jou-Sama!" Majorin yelled._

"_I know! I know!" Jou-Sama shouted. "Now will you both shut up and let me drive? !"_

**(End Flashback/Scene)**

"We never should have let her behind the wheel of the _Legacy." _Majorin said, sweatdropping.

"We've got four players, so let's do this!" Megan said.

* * *

The four Party Players got together at the start point.

"Okay, minna! Let's see who's goin' first." Nana said. Dice Blocks appeared over the players' heads. "Give those Dice Blocks a good, ol' tap!"

The players punched the Blocks and the Dies stopped on a random number. Onpu: 10, Megan: 7, Jou-Sama: 4, Brittany: 2.

"Here's our line-up. First is Onpu!"

"Yay!" Onpu winked.

"Second is-No surprises-MegChan!"

"Okay!" Megan flashed a thumbs-up.

"Third up is Jou-Sama!"

"Yosh! Heh heh!" You could clearly tell Jou-Sama was happy.

"And last but not least is BriChan!"

"Ah, yokata..." Brittany, much like Hazuki, was glad to be going last. **(Ahh, thank goodness...)**

"Here's ten Coins to get ya started." Nana divided up the Coins. "Right. Now things are gonna be a little different on this Board. Anna-Chan's music note friends'll trade you Coins for Stars."

"Music notes?" Brittany said.

"Uh-huh. See? There's one now!" A blue music note appeared on the Board as Nana pointed out. "It's Star costs five Coins. And with each new music note, the cost of Stars increases by five."

"Okay, makes sense." Megan said.

"But what about the green mystery spaces?" Jou-Sama said. "Anna-Chan, what effects do these have on the Board?"

"Oh, okay!" Anna said. "See, the one at the violin can draw another player close to you. At the metronome, it can bring a new music note into play. The ones at the piano give you access to a Coin Cache, but you have to imitate the tune it plays. Land on the one at the French horn and you'll get blown clear across the Board. And the ones on top of the timpanis... Well... Hammer Bro'll pop up, bang on your drum and send you flying to a random space."

"Now that that's out of the way..." Nana said. "There's also another twist. You see, since MegChan was the Superstar on the first Party Board and stuff... Umm... MegChan has to be the Superstar on all the Party Boards you'll be playing on, otherwise you won't be able to beat the boss."

"Nani? But that's kind of unfair." Onpu said.

"I don't make the rules, I just enforce them!"

"Nana..." Megan said, sternly.

"Well... MegChan is the heroine after all..."

"Ugh, nevermind! Minna, let's just do our best and have fun."

"Let's Pa~arty!" Nana cheered. "Go Onpu!"

Onpu rolled a seven. She landed on top of a small drum with a blue space. Plus three Coins for Onpu!

"Go MegChan!"

Megan rolled a five. She also landed on the top of a small drum with a yellow Friend space.

"Who's gonna be your friend, MegChan?"

"Bri-Chan!" Plus five Coins for Megan and Brittany.

"What good friends you two are! Go Jou-Sama!"

Jou-Sama rolled a four, but she landed on a red space. Minus three Coins for Jou-Sama! "Oh, dear..."

"Easy come, easy go, y'know?" Nana shrugged. "Go BriChan!"

Brittany rolled a two. She landed on a normal blue space. Plus three Coins for Brittany!

"Onpu, start up round 2 please!"

"Okay!" Onpu rolled an eight and got to the blue music note a few spaces away from the piano. "Ara, hi there. You're one of Anna-Chan's music friends."

"Eeeee!" The note squealed. "Sorry. I'm a wee bit jumpy. I'm the Musical Note E. I'll trade you a Star for five Coins."

"Oh, yes, please!" Onpu said. Plus one Star for Onpu!

"And Onpu has claimed her first Star!" Nana said. "Wow, and so early in the game. There's the next music note! It's Star costs ten Coins." A green music note appeared two spaces away from the violin.

Finally, Onpu landed on the piano's mystery space.

"All right, Onpu, remember what Anna-Chan said. You have to imitate the tune the piano plays in order to get Coins."

"Right!" Onpu nodded.

The piano played a five note tune on it's keys.

"It's almost like a player piano." Nana said. "Think you can play it, Onpu?'

"I'll try." Onpu said. She jumped around on the piano's keys, trying to play the tune. She made a few mistakes. Plus two Coins for Onpu! "I guess piano isn't my forte."

"Oh well, it was a good try. Go MegChan!"

Megan rolled a six. She ended up on the French horn's mystery space! "Oh boy!"

"MegChan's gonna get blown away by Anna-Chan's horn! But what luck! She's gonna land right next to the music note!"

The horn let out a big blow and shot Megan over to the music note!

"Oww..."

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt..." Nana said. "Go Jou-Sama!"

Jou-Sama rolled a nine and ended up on a normal blue space. Plus three Coins for Jou-Sama!

"Go BriChan!"

Brittany rolled a seven. She landed on the mystery space on top of the timpani! "Oh-oh no!"

Right behind her, a turtle dude with a helmet popped up. "Yo yo! Here's my Hammer Bro drum solo! Ha! My music's so MOVING!" Hammer Bro laughed. "Take this tiny!"

He banged on the drum and sent Brittany flying to a blue space one space away from Megan. "There's a ringing in my ears..." Brittany said, with dizzy marks in her eyes.

"Wow..." Nana sweatdropped. "Umm, Onpu, please start round three!"

Onpu rolled a three and landed on a normal blue space. Plus three Coins for Onpu!

"Go MegChan!"

Megan rolled a four. She reached the green music note!

"Good gracious!" The green note said. "I'm giddy you're here! I'm the Musical Note G! I'll trade you a Star for ten Coins!"

"S'il vous plait et merci!" Megan said. "That's French for 'Please and Thank You'." Plus one Star for Megan!

"And MegChan claims her first Star!" Nana said. "There's the next music note!" A yellow music note appeared two spaces away from a violin case. "It's Star cost 15 Coins."

Finally, Megan got to the violin's mystery space.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo! Play the violin to draw someone near! Who will succomb the the sweet strings?"

The violin played a little tune. And in a swirl of music notes, Jou-Sama was brought to Megan!

"The music summoned Jou-Sama to you!" Nana said. "Why am I not surprised? Okay Go Jou-Sama!"

Jou-Sama rolled a ten and reached the yellow music note!

"Be still my beating heart! It's you!" The yellow note said. "I'm the Musical Note B! I'll trade you a Star for 15 coins!"

"Onegai, B-San." Jou-Sama said. **(Please, B-San.) **Plus one Star for Jou-Sama!

"Wowzer! Even Jou-Sama got her first Star!" Nana exclaimed. "There's the next music note!" An orange music note appeared on the far right side of the board. "It's Star will cost 20 Coins."

To finish her turn, Jou-Sama landed on a Friend space.

"Okay, who's gonna be your friend, Jou-Sama?"

"Why, who else? Megan-Chan!" Plus five Coins for Jou-Sama and Megan!

"Like I said, why am I not surprised?" Nana said. "Onpu, MegChan and Jou-Sama are tied with one Star each. Think you can catch up, BriChan?"

"U-Umm, I-I can try." Brittany said.

"Well then... Go BriChan!"

Brittany rolled a ten and landed on a blue space near the metronome. Plus three Coins for Brittany!

"BriChan, any reason you didn't go towards the music note?"

"N-N-No reason!"

"Riiiight... Anyway, it's time to pick up the pace with our musical montage! Say it with me now, 'Yay montages'!" Nana said.

"Nana!" Megan snapped.

"Don't rush me!" Nana snapped back. "The featured song for the Anna's Music Room Party Board is 'Minna No Tamago' by Guardians 4 from Shugo Chara Doki! Wait a sec, really, MegChan?"

"What can I say? I've had Shugo Chara on the brain lately."

"And played for you by the Maho Dou House Band!"

Presenting the Maho Dou House Band! Back on drums: Captain Amelia-Sama! Back on Guitar: Majorin-San! On keyboard: Momo-Chan! Backing up the band: Doremi-Chan, Hazuki-Chan, Ai-Chan and Hana-Chan!

"A-Hem!" Anna said.

"We are ready, mastro..." Majorin said.

Anna held up her conductor's baton and conducted her band to play with the others.

**("Minna No Tamago" by Guardians 4 playing) **

_**Pyon Pyon Fumu Fumu YEAH YEAH**_

_**Howa Howa Kira Kira YEAH YEAH**_

_**Tamago wa nani iro YEAH YEAH YEAH**_

(Round 4 Footage: Plus three Coins for Onpu! Megan claimed her second Star. Plus three Coins for Jou-Sama! Plus five Coins for Brittany and Megan!)

_**Ijiwaru na koto itte mo daisuki date shiteru**_

_**Kenka wa shocchuu dakedo itsu demo soba ni ru kara**_

_**Shinjite kuretara nan demo dekichau**_

_**Sou dakara haato wo anrokku shite**_

(Round 5 footage: Onpu claimed her second Star. Minus three Coins for Megan! Jou-Sama got blown to the next music note by Anna's French horn. Minus three Coins for Brittany.)

_**Naritai koto tsutaetai koto**_

_**Daji na koto hountou no koto**_

_**Jibun no koto kizukanai koto**_

_**Fushigi na koto shiawase na koto**_

_**Zenbu tamago no naka ni aru yo**_

(Round 6 Footage: Plus five Coins for Onpu and Jou-Sama! Megan claimed her third Star. Plus three Coins for Jou-Sama! Brittany got pounded on by Hammer Bro again...)

_**Kuru Kuru Bon Bon YEAH YEAH**_

_**Puku Puku Tsun Tsun YEAH YEAH**_

_**Himitsu no tamago wa YEAH YEAH YEAH**_

(Round 7 Footage: Minus three Coins for Onpu! Plus three Coins for Megan! Jou-Sama played the violin and drew Brittany near. Brittany activated the metronome and summoned a new music note!)

_**Mieru hito ni wa mierushi mienai hito wa mienai**_

_**Demo ne kokoro no naka ni wa minna tamago wo motteru**_

_**Waratte misete yo ouen shichau yo**_

_**Ichiban no mikata nan dakara**_

(Round 8 Footage: Plus three Coins for Onpu! Plus three Coins for Megan! Jou-Sama claimed her second Star. Minus three Coins for Brittany!)

_**Genki na toko tsuyogari na toko**_

_**Yasashii toko namaiki na toko**_

_**Makenai toko yume miteru toko**_

_**Sunao na toko waratteru toko**_

_**Zenbu tamago no moto ni naru yo**_

(Round 9 Footage: Onpu got pounded on by Hammer Bro! Plus three Coins for Megan! Minus three Coins for Jou-Sama! Brittany claimed her first Star.)

**(*Insert musical breakdown*)**

_**Naritai koto tsutaetai koto**_

_**Daji na koto hountou no koto **_

_**Jibun no koto kizukanai koto**_

_**Fushigi na koto shiawase na koto**_

_**Zenbu tamago no naka ni aru yo**_

(Round 10 Footage: Minus three Coins for Onpu! Plus five Coins for Megan and Onpu! Plus three Coins for Jou-Sama! Brittany found a Hidden Block and gained more Coins!)

_**Pyon Pyon Fumu Fumu YEAH YEAH**_

_**Howa Howa Kira Kira YEAH YEAH**_

_**Tamago wa nani iro YEAH YEAH YEAH**_

"And it's over!" Nana said. "Players, head back to the start point for the Party results!"

"Hai!" The players reconviened at the starting point.

"Well, it was close, but as we all know, only one can come out on top. So, who's got the most Stars?" Nana said. "Drumroll!"

(*Drumroll*)

"MegChan is the Superstar!"

"Well, we had fun, ney?" Jou-Sama said.

"I'm glad I'm not the Superstar." Brittany sighed.

"It would've been nice to be the Superstar, but maybe next time, if there is one." Onpu said.

"Using the power of the Stars, Megan will pound out that Hammer Bro!" Nana said.

The Stars began to glow activating Megan's Superstar Witch Henshin!

**("Superstar" By Hannah Montana playing. I don't know, it matches this cool transformation!)**

**(Superstar Witch Henshin Sequence: A Hana-Chan styled hat with two Stars on the sides appears on Megan's head. Megan claps her hands Motto! Style for white gloves with Star bracelets. She clicks her heels twice for white Star-studded boots. Megan spins around and a dress appears Dokkan style: A white top with a Star belt and a flowing white skirt.)**

_"Superstar Witchi Meg-Chan-Chi!"_

"Okay, now that is cool." Anna said.

"We'll talk about how cool it is another day," Megan said, "but right now, I need to take care of a little pest problem."

"Hammer Bro's over by my sets for timpanis."

"Sets?"

"See, I have a set for myself and a smaller one for all my music note friends." Anna said. "The only way to beat Hammer Bro is to pound him at his own game."

"How do I do that?"

"You both have the same timpanis: Red, blue, green and yellow." Anna explained. "Hammer Bro will bang out a pattern. You have to bang out the exact same pattern in order to set off an attack. Do that three times and he'll know well enough to leave me alone."

"You got it!" Megan said.

"FIGHT!" Everyone cheered.

Megan floated over her set of timpanis.

"Yo yo! Try this girlie!" Hammer Bro said. He banged out a pattern: Red, green, yellow. His pattern sent out a black music note towards Megan!

Being as quick as she could, Megan tapped out red, green and yellow, but her pattern sent out a gold music note. "Why dontcha try this on for size, yo?" Megan kicked her gold note right into Hammer Bro's face!

"Bam! Right in the kisser!" Aiko said.

"Wow!" Doremi said.

"Go go! Megan-Chan is number one!" Jou-Sama and Majorin said.

"Now see, I would never be able to do something like that." Brittany said.

"Don't doubt yourself, Miss Brittany." Amelia said. "You'll get your turn as a Superstar."

"Oh, Captain..."

"Pretty sweet moves, girlie." Hammer Bro said. "But I'm just getting started. Check this out!" His second pattern was Red, Red, Green, Blue and the black music note came out to attack Megan.

"Well, I'm just getting started too, dude." Megan smirked. She tapped out the same pattern to summon her gold music note. She kicked the gold note, sending the black note back to Hammer Bro.

"That's Meg-Chan: 2, Hammer Bro: Zip!" Anna said.

"Let's make it three-zip then."

"There's no way you're beatin' me, girlie!" Hammer Bro said. "Keep up with these phat beats!" **(And I can not believe I just wrote that...) **The third pattern was Red, Green, Green, Blue, Yellow. The black music note appeared was hurtling towards Megan.

Megan tapped out the exact pattern for her golden note attack. She kicked her note **(In a cool slow motion sequence, if you can imagine.) **and smacked Hammer Bro so hard, she sent him flying out of Anna's Music Room and way off into the distance.

"You did it, Meg-Chan!" Hana said.

"Ya-Ta! Ya-Ta!" Hazuki and Onpu jumped for joy.

"It's no big deal. Please, please, hold the applause." Megan said as she detransformed from Superstar mode.

"Meg-Chan! Minna! Arigato!" Anna said. **(Meg-Chan! Everyone! Thank you!)**

"Aw, it's really no trouble, Anna-Chan. After all, that's what friends are for, ney?"

"Here's a little somethin'-somethin' for your troubles. It fell out of the sky last night." Anna gave Megan a jewel.

"Anna-Chan had another Sky Crystal!"

"Two down, three to go!" Momoko said.

"Yeah, but Majo Ruka's castle is still a long way off." Hazuki said.

"Especially for our size." Brittany added.

"So? We'll just keep moving forward." Megan said.

"Right! We're not giving up now!" Doremi said.

"Now let's head on out!"

"Ganbatte, minna!" Anna said, as our heroines went on their merry way. **(Good luck, everyone!)**

* * *

Closing Song: There's Something About The Sunshine. (Special Amelia version)

(Footage: As the music starts, the sun rises over Maho Dou. The Ojamajos burst out, ready to play)

_Wake up to the blue sky_

_Grab your shades and let's go for a ride_

(Footage: Amelia is walking down the street, kind of in time to the song, and swinging her arms around.)

_Breakfast by the ocean_

_We'll do lunch at Sunset and Vine_

(Footage: Megan and Hana join in. Chibi versions of Brittany, Anna, Jou-Sama and Majorin start dancing on the corners of the screen.)

_Everyday's a dream in California_

_Every night the stars come out to play_

(Footage: Doremi and friends point straight ahead to an unknown destination. The camera pans out to the sky. Amelia spins into view, holding out her hand to the audience.)

_Wish that I could always feel this way_

(Footage: We cut to Majorin, Amelia and Jou-Sama lying down on a hill, looking at the clouds)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_Outta this world for the first time, baby_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: The Ojamajos are playing around at the playground near Megan's house. Hana slides down a big twisty slide and flies off into the clouds. Megan jumps on the slide to catch up with Hana. The others follow suit)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_LA's a breeze with the palm trees swayin'_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: High up in the clouds, the girls are dancing. On 'Swayin'', Megan and Brittany are swaying , kind of lazily around. Momoko and Aiko appear on opposite ends of the screen and flash a thumbs up)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_Outta this world for the first time, baby_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: Amelia, Majorin and Jou-Sama are on a swing set, trying to see who can swing the highest. The sky turns from bright and sunshiney to dark and starry as the song fades and the screen fades to black.)


	4. Eric's Stone Statue

Ojamajo Party~!

Chapter 4: Eric's Stone Statue

_Previously on Ojamajo Party..._

"_Here's a little somethin'-somethin' for your troubles. It fell out of the sky last night." Anna gave Megan a jewel._

"_Anna-Chan had another Sky Crystal!"_

"_Two down, three to go!" Momoko said._

"_Yeah, but Majo Ruka's castle is still a long way off." Hazuki said._

"_Now let's head on out!"_

_

* * *

_

**(Here is our opening! 'Another Small Adventure' Special MegChan version!)**

_Look around, but don't look down_

_Everything is unfamiliar, waiting to be found_

(Footage: We open up to Megan sitting on a hill with Brittany. The camera swings behind them to a star filled sky and the Ojamajo Party logo appears)

_Look ahead, but don't look back_

_Anything's a possibility and you can count on that_

(Footage: Five shooting stars fly across the sky. All the Ojamajos look up at this phenomenon. A bright light flies towards Megan and Brittany, enveloping the screen in white.)

_Hold on tight and don't let go_

_It's Another Small Adventure, where it is, no one knows_

(Footage: Megan and the Ojamajos are all walking together, arm-in-arm, through the streets of Misora. The camera zooms out to reveal they are actually tiny! Probably about the size of mice.)

_Close your eyes and enjoy the ride_

_There's so many big surprises out there for us to find_

(Footage: The camera spins around them and then we see Majo Ruka and her citadel of doom as she laughs like a maniac. We cut to Megan with a determined smile, then she and the Ojamajos throw their fists into the air.)

_Wakin' up the sun_

_Wakin' up the sky_

_Wakin' up the great big universe_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Jou-Sama stands center screen as Majorin and Amelia spin in to scene like the Sharp Magical Stage. When they meet in the middle, they bow to Jou-Sama like the Motto Magical Stage. Jou-Sama raises her hand to the sky and a big star appears. Then Doremi jumps up, happy as can be.)

_Look at me, I'm strong and free_

_Everything's a possibility as long as you're with me_

(Footage: In a four way split screen effect, we see the Ojamajos taking on the bosses! In the top left corner, Momoko and Aiko take on the Piranah Plant. Bottom left corner, Onpu and Hazuki tackle Hammer Bro. Top right corner, Brittany casts a spell on Dry Bones. Bottom right corner, Hana flies on a book and shoots ink balls at Majo Isabelle.)

_Wakin' up the sun_

_Wakin' up the sky_

_Wakin' up the great big universe_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Megan jumps around the five Party boards, collecting the sky crystals as she goes. Brittany flies in on her broom and holds out her hand to Megan)

_Another Small Adventure_

_Another Small Adventure_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Megan grabs Brittany's hand and throws herself into the sky. On the left side of the screen, we see Majo Ruka and Majo Isabelle. Right side, we see all the tiny Ojamajos. Megan is center screen with a pumped-up pose. As the song ends, the image freezes on screen.)

* * *

"Sometimes in order to think big, you need to think small."- Unknown.

Summary: Megan discovers a Sky Crystal. Coincidentally, Majo Ruka invites the Ojamajos to her place. But it's a trap! She steals Megan's Sky Crystal, shrinks our heroines and sends them out into a big world! Only one can be the Superstar!

Note 1: I only own my OC's that show up. I do not own Ojamajo Doremi, Mario, or Treasure Planet. All the Ojamajo Characters belong to Toei Animation and to all who license it in their country. US does not count, people! Mario and Mario Party belong to Nintendo. Captain Amelia and anything that pertains to Treasure Planet belong to Disney, the Walt Disney Animation Studios, and Walt Disney Enterprises.

Note 2: Now, just because Captain Amelia is a Disney character, this story isn't exactly a crossover. Since there's only one Disney Character in the story, I see no reason to make it a crossover. Plus, in a later chapter, we'll get to hear from one of Megan's pets, don't worry, explaination will come later!

Note 3: And for this chapter, I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to it's respective owner.

AHA! I said all my disclaimers, and now you can't get me for that. (*Manical Laughter*) I'm so crazy, right?

Etto, I hope you guys enjoy. Please be sure to read, review and no bad comments unless you can't help yourself. I was inspired by my Mario Party DS game and I decided to make a story out of it. And voila!

* * *

Our heroines have now made their way into a dense forest.

"Somehow, this place reminds me of the Deep Jungle Rainforest." Doremi said. **(Check out 'Ojamajos Go Wild' in the crossover section for more please!)**

"I suddenly have a strange urge to watch all four Indiana Jones movies." Megan said. "Plus all three 'Librarian' movies and 'Jurassic Park'."

"Well, I have an urge to watch 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'." Brittany said.

"I've got a feeling we're being watched." Momoko said.

"Yeah. I bet somethin' must be prowling us right now." Aiko said.

"Oh, taihen. Here we go again..." Hazuki said.

Then, there was rustling in the nearby bushes.

"EH? ! More rustling? !"

"Calm down, Hazuki-Chan!" Onpu said. "It's probably nothing."

"Probably nothing... Or probably something." Amelia said.

"Be careful, Minna-San." Majorin said.

And then, two yellow black-tipped ears popped out of the bushes.

"Hey, I know those ears!" Megan said. "It's Maddie-Chan!"

"Maddie-Chan!" Hana exclaimed.

Maddie, a yellow mouse with two red circles on her cheeks and a lightening bolt tail, walked out of the bushes. She looked like she was in quite a tizzy. **(Wink wink, hint hint, nudge nudge.)**

"We haven't seen Maddie-Chan in a while, right?" Jou-Sama said.

"How ya been, Maddie-Chan?" Megan asked.

* * *

Now, at this point I feel as though I should give an explaination on Maddie, if you guys are wondering. **(And I've got a feeling some of you are...)**

A red curtain fell on the scene, but pulled back for this special break!

"Rin-Chan and Nekomimi will keep the readers in the know!" Our hosts introduced.

"Today, we'll tell you what you need to know on Maddie-Chan." Majorin said.

"Maddie, or Madison, is a female Pikachu, owned by Megan." Amelia said. "Before Megan started with her stories, She loved Pokémon. One day, she created a pet Pikachu with the name Maddie. Megan got the name from a character on one of her favorite Disney Channel shows."

"Maddie used to be short for Madeline, but Megan-Chan changed it to Madison." Majorin said. "Demo ne, Maddie-Chan didn't always belong Megan-Chan. Maddie-Chan was first owned by Megan-Chan's would-be boyfriend, Mutoh Yugi-San."

"Much later, Megan gave Maddie the ability to talk. And also she gave her a boyfriend, believe it or not."

"Right, right. Maddie-Chan has a boyfriend. A male Raichu named Eric. And they have three kids: Yumi, Scampers and Miley."

"So now let's get back to the story!" The hosts said.

The red curtain closed up. **(Don't worry! I'll only use this segment when I feel I need to!)**

**

* * *

**

"Maddie-Chan looks really upset about something." Hazuki said.

"What's up, Maddie-Chan?" Megan asked.

Maddie whispered into Megan's ear. **(Sorry, we don't get to hear Maddie talk.)**

"Uh-huh. Okay, I get it."

"What did she say?" Brittany asked.

"As far as I can figure, Maddie and Eric found an invitation to Majo Ruka's place and couldn't resist the allure of free food." Megan explained. "They were on the way to Majo Ruka's when something happened to Eric."

"What? What's wrong with Eric?" Momoko asked.

"Maddie's getting all worked up and I can't figure out what she's telling me."

"It must be something really bad." Doremi said.

"C-Calm down, Maddie! Now what exactly happened to Eric?" Megan said.

"..." Maddie gestured with her tail in the direction towards the bushes.

"I think she wants to show us." Aiko said.

"Well then, show us, Maddie-Chan." Megan said.

* * *

Maddie led the heroines into a clearing where Eric was.

"Ara?" Megan said. "Minna it's another Party Board!"

"Whoa!" Everyone went.

"But...But look over there!" Onpu said. "It's Eric!"

"Eh? !"

Oh foul deed! Maddie's boyfriend has been turned to stone! ! The indignity of it all! !

"How did this happen, Maddie?" Megan said. Maddie whispered to her again. "So this guy called Dry Bones did this? Why?" Maddie shrugged.

"Meg-Chan, we gotta help Eric!" Hana said.

"That means we've gotta play the board and take out this Dry Bones guy." Aiko said.

"Right." Hazuki said. "If we defeat Dry Bones, Eric will revert back to his old self!"

"Then that means, I have to become the Superstar again." Megan said. "So...Who's playing with me?"

"I haven't had a chance yet!" Doremi said.

"I wanna play too!" Momoko said.

"And I will play as well." Amelia said.

"Okay, we got four players," Megan said, "let's get this Party started."

"Oi, I'll handle the Party Board jokes, MegChan." Nana appeared. "Now head to the start point!"

"Hai!" The players said.

* * *

The four players gathered at the starting point.

"Saa Minna, let's see who goes when!" Nana said as the Dice Blocks appeared over the player's heads. "Give yer Dice Blocks a big, good, ol' tap!"

The players punched their blocks, causing their die to stop on a number: Doremi: 9, Amelia: 7, Megan: 4, Momoko: 2.

"And here's the line up for this Party. First up is Doremi!"

"Ya-Ta! I'm first! I'm first!" Doremi cheered.

"Second is Senchö Nekomimi-Sama!"

"Watashi ganbare-Nya!" Amelia said. **(Possible translation: I can do it-Meow or I'll try my best-Meow.)**

"Third up is-Whoa!-It's MegChan!"

"Hey, third place is better than no place." Megan said.

"Riiiiight. And last but not least is Momoko!"

"Okay!" Momoko pumped her fists. "I'll attack this Party Board head on!"

"Yeah, you do that, MomoChan, and I'll give each of you guys 10 Coins." Nana said, giving out the Coins. "And we're gonna keep mixing things up on the board! See, instead of you giys going around the board for Stars, all you have to do is climb to the top of the Eric statue here to access the Star Splurge Space!"

"Star Splurge Space?" Doremi questioned.

"If you have enough Coins, you can get as many Stars as you want!" Nana said. "So you'd better pray you hit a few Hidden Blocks and a couple of Coin Caches."

"What about all these Mystery Spaces?" Momoko asked.

"Oh simple. The two logs around the Eric statue are connected by these ropes, so if you land on a mystery space by it, it's an easy shortcut up or down." Nana explained. "But land on the spaces in the middle and you'll get run over by a barrel and lose ten Coins."

"Oh lovely." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it, though? Anyway, over here is a space with three different colored vines. Just pick your favorite one for a prize! Right below it is the Beehive Coin Cache. You gotta catch the Coins as the bees fly out."

"Okay, and the spaces by that black coffin?" Megan asked.

"Oh, that... That's where Dry Bones is sleeping." Nana said. "Land in front of his coffin, he'll close his lid on ya SO hard, he'll send you clear across the board! Kinda like Hammer Bro, but with a different twist."

"G-Good to know." Doremi said.

"All right, all right. Now that that's done and over with...Let's Pa~arty!" Nana cheered. "Go Doremi!"

"Yosha!" Doremi rolled an eight. She headed for the black coffin and landed on a blue space. Plus three Coins for Doremi!

"Go Nekomimi-Sama!"

Amelia rolled a four and also got to a blue space. Plus three Coins for Amelia!

"Go MegChan!"

Megan also rolled an eight, but instead of heading to the coffin, she climbed up to the first log platform. Unfortunately, she got to a red space. Minus three Coins for Megan! "Aww no!"

"Go MomoChan!"

"Okay!" Momoko rolled a five. She landed on a friend space.

"Ahh, MomoChan's on a friend space!" Nana said. "Who's gonna be your friend, MomoChan?"

"I pick...MegChan!" Momoko said. Plus five Coins for Momoko and Megan!

"Wow! Momo-Chan, thanks!" Megan said in English.

"Aww, wasn't that nice?" Nana said. "But let's start round 2~! Go Doremi!"

Doremi rolled a six. Luckily, she ended up at the beehive Coin Cache. "Wua! Lucky!"

"You know the deal, Doremi-Chan. You gotta catch the coins as the bees fly out!"

As the Bees began to fly out of their Beehive, Coins started falling out of it. Doremi quickly started gathering as many coins as she could. Plus twenty-five Coins for Doremi! "Ya-Ta! I'm rich in Coins!"

"Sweet, Doremi-Chan." Nana said. "Go Nekomimi-Sama!"

Amelia also rolled a six. She went the same way Megan did, but landed on a blue space. And a Hidden Block showed up! "Excellent! The first Hidden Block is mine!"

"Punch that Block to get as many Coins as you can in five seconds!"

Plus twenty-two Coins for Amelia! And Plus three Coins for being on a blue space! "Ya-Ta-Nya!"

"Go MegChan!"

Megan rolled a five and got to a Friend Space. "I pick Momo-Chan! Since she gave me five Coins on her turn!" Plus five Coins for Megan and Momoko!

"Go MomoChan!"

Momoko rolled a six and...landed in front of Dry Bones's Coffin! "Oh no!" She exclaimed in English. The lid of the black coffin opened and two beady eyes stared at Momoko. "A-A-A-Anou ne..." And without so much as a warning, the coffin lid slammed shut and blew Momoko away! All the way back to the start point! "Oww...That hurt..."

"Oh taihen! Dry Bones shut his lid so hard, it blew you away, MomoChan!" Nana said.

"Momo-Chan, you okay?" Aiko asked.

"I'm cool, Ai-Chan!" Momoko flashed a thumbs-up.

"Start round 3!" Nana said. "Go Doremi!"

"Iku yo!" Doremi rolled a four. She landed on the mystery space with the shortcut and climbed to the top. "Ya-Ta! I'm only seven spaces from getting a Star!"

"Don't get too excited yet. Go Nekomimi-Sama!"

Amelia rolled a nine and ended up where the three multicolored vines were. "Hmm...I believe I'll pick the red vine." She pulled on said vine. Plus ten Coins for Amelia! "Lucky-Nya!"

"Wow, she hit a Hidden Block and a Coin Cache? That's super lucky! Go MegChan!"

Megan rolled a three. She got to a blue space...With a Hidden Block!

"Ooh! MegChan found a Hidden Block too! But I don't think this one has Coins..." Nana said, winking at the audience.

"Well, let's see what we got." Megan said. She punched the block and Stars popped out! "Wua! Stars! Ya-Ta!" Plus three Stars for Megan! "Now who's getting lucky?"

"Oi oi, calm down girl. Go MomoChan!"

Momoko had gotten blown back to the start point, thanks to Dry Bones. She rolled a six and got to a red space. Minus three Coins for Momoko! "Mou I'm not getting lucky."

"Hey, you never know what can happen." Nana said. "Now it's time once again for our musical montage! The featured song for the Eric's Stone Statue Party Board is the song 'GANBARIMASU' from Motto! Ojamajo Doremi! Wow, nice choice, MegChan!"

"I had to use an Ojamajo song at some point in the story, right?" Megan said.

"That's right! Wouldn't be an Ojamajo Story without one."

Presenting the Maho Dou House Band! On drums: Ai-Chan! Back on guitar: Majorin-San! Back on keyboard: Jou-Sama! And backing up the band: Hazuki-Chan, Onpu-Chan, Hana-Chan and Bri-Chan!

**("GANBARIMASU!" By ? ? ? Playing)**

_**Suikin chika moku date mawatte miteru**_

_**Ai-ai-ai tanoshin de RUNDA~**_

_**Yama kawa hyoutan ittai dare ga tsukuttan DA?**_

_**Ai-ai-ai fukai ZO RUNBA~**_

(Round 4 Footage: Doremi got run over by the barrel and lost ten coins. Amelia gained a Star and plus three coins. Minus three Coins for Megan! Plus twenty-eight Coins for Momoko!)

_**DAARIN eago mabushi sugite**_

_**DOKIDOKI nandesu**_

_**Sono kuse sunao ni nare nakute**_

_**Ima ja futari wa tente kidoushi**_

(Round 5 Footage: Plus one Star for Doremi and plus three Coins! Plus five Coins for Amelia and Momoko! Plus three Coins for Megan! Plus thirty Coins for Momoko!)

_**Mo~tto motto tsuyoku hyururunrunru~n**_

_**So~nde motte sora he tondeyuko**_

_**Mo~tto motto umaku hyururunrunru~n**_

_**Mitsugo no tamashii PIRIKA PIRILALA**_

_**GANBARIMASU!**_

(Round 6 Footage: Plus five Coins for Doremi and Megan! Minus three Coins for Amelia! Plus one Star for Megan! Minus ten Coins for Momoko!)

_**Kyuushoku touban date yaru toki yaru ZO!**_

_**WA~I~AI~AI kimete ya RUNDA~N**_

_**O P Q R ST U V W X...n?**_

_**WA~I~AI~AI tensai MAMBOO**_

(Round 7 Footage: Doremi got blown away by Dry Bones! Plus thirty-two Coins for Amelia! Plus five Coins for Megan and Doremi! Momoko took the tightrope shortcut!)

_**Sankanbi ga kuru mae no hi wa**_

_**Kincho~ nandesu**_

_**Homeraretai kara muri wo shite**_

_**Suimin busoku BOKEBOKE joutai**_

(Round 8 Footage: Minus three Coins for Doremi! Amelia got run over by the barrel and lost ten Coins. Plus three Coins for Megan! Plus one Star for Momoko!)

_**Mo~tto motto tsuyouku hyururunrunru~n**_

_**So~nde motte NAMIDA tondeyuke!**_

_**Mo~tto motto umaku hyururunrunru~N**_

_**HAIKINGU shite shinkokyuu**_

_**GANBARIMASU!**_

(Round 9 Footage: Plus three Coins for Doremi! Plus five Coins for Amelia and Megan! Plus three Coins for Megan! Plus five Coins for Momoko and Doremi!)

_**Mo~tto motto tsuyoku hyururunrunru~n**_

_**So~nde motte sora he tondeyuko**_

_**Mo~tto motto umaku hyururunrunru~n**_

_**Mitsugo no tamashii PIRIKA PIRILALA**_

_**Go issho ni "GANBARIMASU~!"**_

(Round 10 Footage: Plus twenty-two Coins for Doremi! Plus three Coins for Amelia! Minus three Coins for Megan! Plus three Coins for Momoko!)

"And game over!" Nana said. "Players, back to the start point!"

* * *

Back at the start point...

"Okay, Minna! Feelin' wild yet?" Nana said.

"Oh I'm feeling a lot of things..." Amelia growled.

"Is it my fault you ended up in front of the barrel sign? NO it is not!"

"Oi oi, cool it you two." Megan said.

"We'll settle this later, kitty cat." Nana said. "Who's got the most Stars? ! Drumroll, Ai-Chan!"

(*Drumroll*)

"MegChan is the Superstar!"

"Was there really a need for that?" Megan said.

"Yes there was!" Nana snapped. Then she continued calmly, "Using the power of the Stars, MegChan will put a spell on Dry Bones!"

**("Are You Ready" By Hannah Montana playing. The Song is not called 'Superstar', it's 'Are You Ready' on the official Hannah Montana Forever Soundtrack. Although some people have called it 'Superstar'. You can try and look it up on the net.)**

**(Superstar Witch Henshin Sequence: A Hana-Chan styled hat with two Stars on the sides appears on Megan's head. Megan claps her hands Motto! Style for white gloves with Star bracelets. She clicks her heels twice for white Star-studded boots. Megan spins around and a dress appears Dokkan style: A white top with a Star belt and a flowing white skirt.)**

_"Superstar Witchi Meg-Chan-Chi!"_

"So where's this Dry Bones guy?" Aiko said.

Maddie gestured with her tail over to the black coffin.

"In the coffin?" Megan asked. Maddie shook her head 'No.' "Well then, where?" Maddie pointed to the bushes behind the coffin. "Oh, I get it. Behind the coffin."

The team went towards the coffin and pushed aside the bushes behind it. There was a clearing and a stone pedestal with different colored buttons.

Megan climbed up onto the pedestal. "I don't see Dry Bones." She said. "What am I supposed to do? C-Call on my friends from the other side and the forces of darkness to get this stone thing going and bring back Eric? I don't see this Dry Bones dude!"

Naturally, as soon as she said all that, something big, bad and boney stomped up behind her.

"M-M-M-Meg-Chan...?" Brittany stuttered.

Megan gulped, "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Uh-Huh." Everyone nodded.

Megan turned around to face a skeleton-turtle thing. _'So __this__ is Dry Bones.' _She thought. "Uhh...Hey, how ya doin'?" She said, casually.

"**RAAARR!" **Dry Bones let out a huge roar at her.

"Pardon my French but-Get me the cuss outta here!" Megan yelled. She started running around the stone pedestal as Dry Bones came stomping after her. And what's worse, he started throwing bones and berries at her!

"Come on, Meg-Chan, fight back!" Doremi yelled.

"Meg-Chan, he searches for the perfect bone to complete his coat of armor!" Brittany yelled.

"You're thinking of the wrong bone creature, Bri-Chan!" Megan snapped.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Jou-Sama said to Majorin.

"I think Brittany-Chan was quoting some movie she and Megan-Chan watched." Majorin said.

While Megan was running for her life, she tripped on one of the bones Dry Bones threw. "...Oww...I tripped..." She said. As Megan stood up, she noticed one of the buttons glowing. _'Now why would this be glowing?' _She thought.

It may have been a hunch, but Megan jumped onto the button.

And in doing so, it released a magic circle that went and zapped Dry Bones!

"What was that?" Hana said.

"I don't know, but that was so cool!" Momoko said.

"I get it." Megan said to herself. "It's like 'Spellbinding Circle'!" **(Yeah, one of the cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! Heh heh, I am so insane...)**

"So that's how it works!" Onpu said.

After a few seconds, **"RAAARRR!"** Dry Bones let out another roar and started coming after Megan again!

"Okay, so one time's not enough." Megan said as she ran around the pedestal again.

As she was running, Megan noticed that two buttons were glowing this time. "I've gotta hit two, but how? I can't hit them both at the same time!"

Hazuki noticed that the buttons weren't glowing at the same time. "Meg-Chan! I think you're supposed to hit the buttons one at a time!"

"Really?" Megan took a closer look at the buttons. Hazuki was right! The buttons were glowing in a specific order. "Aha!" Megan jumped on the switches in the right order to release the magic circles and zapped Dry Bones again. "Yes!"

"Good call, Miss Fujiwara." Amelia said.

"Arigato, Nekomimi-Sama." Hazuki said.

"**RAAARRR!" **Came one more roar from Dry Bones.

"I guess one more time should do it." Megan said. This time, she saw three buttons glowing in order. "That's it." She ran over to the buttons and got ready to jump.

"This one's for Eric." Megan said. "Okay, Dry Bones! It's Game!" She jumped on the buttons. "Set! And Match!" Three magic circles appeared and zapped the heck out of Dry Bones.

Dry Bones stood dazed for a few seconds, then he started to crumble to pieces!

"Checkmate, dude." Megan smirked, turning a thumbs up to a thumbs down.

"Ya-Ta!" Everyone cheered.

The gang turned to the Eric stone statue. The statue started to crack until Eric bursted free!

"Eric's back to his old self!" Brittany said.

Megan detransformed from Superstar mode. "That's great, ney, Maddie-Chan?"

Maddie walked up to Megan and handed her something as thanks.

"Maddie-Chan had a Sky Crystal!" Aiko said. "She probably found it here in the forest."

Maddie and Eric nuzzled each other for a few moments, until Eric looked like he remembered something important. Then, suddenly he ran off! And Maddie went after him.

"Where's he running off to?" Doremi said.

"Well then, I guess it's time we headed out too!" Megan said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Closing Song: There's Something About The Sunshine. (Special Amelia version)

(Footage: As the music starts, the sun rises over Maho Dou. The Ojamajos burst out, ready to play)

_Wake up to the blue sky_

_Grab your shades and let's go for a ride_

(Footage: Amelia is walking down the street, kind of in time to the song, and swinging her arms around.)

_Breakfast by the ocean_

_We'll do lunch at Sunset and Vine_

(Footage: Megan and Hana join in. Chibi versions of Brittany, Anna, Jou-Sama and Majorin start dancing on the corners of the screen.)

_Everyday's a dream in California_

_Every night the stars come out to play_

(Footage: Doremi and friends point straight ahead to an unknown destination. The camera pans out to the sky. Amelia spins into view, holding out her hand to the audience.)

_Wish that I could always feel this way_

(Footage: We cut to Majorin, Amelia and Jou-Sama lying down on a hill, looking at the clouds)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_Outta this world for the first time, baby_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: The Ojamajos are playing around at the playground near Megan's house. Hana slides down a big twisty slide and flies off into the clouds. Megan jumps on the slide to catch up with Hana. The others follow suit)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_LA's a breeze with the palm trees swayin'_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: High up in the clouds, the girls are dancing. On 'Swayin'', Megan and Brittany are swaying , kind of lazily around. Momoko and Aiko appear on opposite ends of the screen and flash a thumbs up)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_Outta this world for the first time, baby_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: Amelia, Majorin and Jou-Sama are on a swing set, trying to see who can swing the highest. The sky turns from bright and sunshiney to dark and starry as the song fades and the screen fades to black.)


	5. Isabelle's Library

Ojamajo Party~!

Chapter 5: Isabelle's Library

_Previously on Ojamajo Party..._

"_Maddie-Chan had a Sky Crystal!" Aiko said. "She probably found it here in the forest."_

_Maddie and Eric nuzzled each other for a few moments, until Eric looked like he remembered something important. Then, suddenly he ran off! And Maddie went after him._

"_Where's he running off to?" Doremi said._

"_Well then, I guess it's time we headed out too!" Megan said. "Let's go!"_

* * *

**(Here is our opening! 'Another Small Adventure' Special MegChan version!)**

_Look around, but don't look down_

_Everything is unfamiliar, waiting to be found_

(Footage: We open up to Megan sitting on a hill with Brittany. The camera swings behind them to a star filled sky and the Ojamajo Party logo appears)

_Look ahead, but don't look back_

_Anything's a possibility and you can count on that_

(Footage: Five shooting stars fly across the sky. All the Ojamajos look up at this phenomenon. A bright light flies towards Megan and Brittany, enveloping the screen in white.)

_Hold on tight and don't let go_

_It's Another Small Adventure, where it is, no one knows_

(Footage: Megan and the Ojamajos are all walking together, arm-in-arm, through the streets of Misora. The camera zooms out to reveal they are actually tiny! Probably about the size of mice.)

_Close your eyes and enjoy the ride_

_There's so many big surprises out there for us to find_

(Footage: The camera spins around them and then we see Majo Ruka and her citadel of doom as she laughs like a maniac. We cut to Megan with a determined smile, then she and the Ojamajos throw their fists into the air.)

_Wakin' up the sun_

_Wakin' up the sky_

_Wakin' up the great big universe_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Jou-Sama stands center screen as Majorin and Amelia spin in to scene like the Sharp Magical Stage. When they meet in the middle, they bow to Jou-Sama like the Motto Magical Stage. Jou-Sama raises her hand to the sky and a big star appears. Then Doremi jumps up, happy as can be.)

_Look at me, I'm strong and free_

_Everything's a possibility as long as you're with me_

(Footage: In a four way split screen effect, we see the Ojamajos taking on the bosses! In the top left corner, Momoko and Aiko take on the Piranah Plant. Bottom left corner, Onpu and Hazuki tackle Hammer Bro. Top right corner, Brittany casts a spell on Dry Bones. Bottom right corner, Hana flies on a book and shoots ink balls at Majo Isabelle.)

_Wakin' up the sun_

_Wakin' up the sky_

_Wakin' up the great big universe_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Megan jumps around the five Party boards, collecting the sky crystals as she goes. Brittany flies in on her broom and holds out her hand to Megan)

_Another Small Adventure_

_Another Small Adventure_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Megan grabs Brittany's hand and throws herself into the sky. On the left side of the screen, we see Majo Ruka and Majo Isabelle. Right side, we see all the tiny Ojamajos. Megan is center screen with a pumped-up pose. As the song ends, the image freezes on screen.)

* * *

"Sometimes in order to think big, you need to think small."- Unknown.

Summary: Megan discovers a Sky Crystal. Coincidentally, Majo Ruka invites the Ojamajos to her place. But it's a trap! She steals Megan's Sky Crystal, shrinks our heroines and sends them out into a big world! Only one can be the Superstar!

Note 1: I only own my OC's that show up. I do not own Ojamajo Doremi, Mario, or Treasure Planet. All the Ojamajo Characters belong to Toei Animation and to all who license it in their country. US does not count, people! Mario and Mario Party belong to Nintendo. Captain Amelia and anything that pertains to Treasure Planet belong to Disney, the Walt Disney Animation Studios, and Walt Disney Enterprises.

Note 2: Now, just because Captain Amelia is a Disney character, this story isn't exactly a crossover. Since there's only one Disney Character in the story, I see no reason to make it a crossover. Plus, in a later chapter, we'll get to hear from one of Megan's pets, don't worry, explaination will come later!

Note 3: My OC character, Majo Rosalita, makes an appereance in today's chapter.

AHA! I said all my disclaimers, and now you can't get me for that. (*Manical Laughter*) I'm so crazy, right?

Etto, I hope you guys enjoy. Please be sure to read, review and no bad comments unless you can't help yourself. I was inspired by my Mario Party DS game and I decided to make a story out of it. And voila!

* * *

Our heroines are finally within sights of Majo Ruka's castle!

"Almost there, Minna." Megan said.

"Demo ne, we need to find the fourth Sky Crystal." Hazuki said.

"It could be anywhere." Onpu said.

"Or it could be right under our noses!" Brittany said.

"Onee-Chan!" They heard someone call out.

"Eh? That voice is..." Doremi looked down to find-"Poppu!"

"Poppu-Chan?" The others questioned.

"I guess she saw us flying by and she probably needs our help."

"Let's go check it out!" Aiko said.

"Isn't that the library where Majo Rosalita Obaa-Chan works?" Momoko said.

"Who's Majo Rosalita?" Amelia asked, but no one answered.

"Poppu, are you okay?" Doremi asked as she landed on a windowsill.

"Doushita no, Poppu-Chan?" Hana asked as she and the others landed alongside Doremi.

"M-Minna, how'd you get so tiny?" Poppu asked.

"Uhh...Long story short: Majo Ruka shrunk us, because she wanted something that Meg-Chan found last night." Doremi said.

"We'll give you the details later." Megan said. "Right now, it looks like you've got a problem that we need to solve."

"Well, you guys have perfect timing. I'm in a big pinch!" Poppu held up an old book.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at the book.

"Majo Isabelle has trapped Majo Rosalita Obaa-Chan in this book!"

"Who is Majo Rosalita?" Amelia asked, but again, no answer.

"EH? !" Majorin exclaimed. "O-Obaa-San! Obaa-San! Daijoubu desu ka? !"

"Blast it all! I love reading and such, but this is ridiculous!" Majo Rosalita said. "Tasukete, Minna-San!"

"Don't worry, Rosalita-San!" Jou-Sama said. "We'll get you out!"

"Find that rotten Brujita Isabelle! Pound her good until she lets me out!"

"Will someone tell me who the bloody heck is Majo Rosalita? !" Amelia yelled angrily.

Megan leaned over to her and whispered, "Majorin-Sama no Obaa-Chan."

"Obaa...Hmm..." Well, if Amelia remembered her Japanese correctly, 'Obaa-Chan' means-"Her grandmother? !"

"Pinpon!" Megan said. **(Possible translation: "Bingo!")**

"How did this happen, Obaa-San?" Majorin asked.

"Poppu-Chan and I were doing a spot of research," Majo Rosalita said, "when Isabelle appeared and trapped me inside this dusty book...demo ne, she disappeared. Although, I do believe she's still here in the library."

"That means there's a Party Board in the library. So I need to get to Superstar mode and defeat Isabelle so we can release you!" Megan said.

"It's a good idea. Then go for it!"

"I'll show you guys to the Board!" Nana appeared. "So pick your players!"

"I know I've gotta play." Megan said. "Who's playing with me?"

"Megan-Chan, I am the only one who has not had a chance to play on the board." Majorin said. "Besides, Isabelle messed with Rosalita Obaa-San. I can not take this lying down."

"Hai, wakarimashita. Anyone else?"

"Hana-Chan wanna play on the Party Board again!" Hana said.

"W-Well...Eh, why not? Hana-Chan, you can play again."

"Ya-Ta!"

"Does anyone else want another turn?"

"I'll play again, Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama said. "After all, I've got a bit of a score to settle with Señorita Isabelle as well."

"Ah, that's right."

"Would someone care to tell me what Her Majesty means?" Amelia asked, quite impatiently.

"Well, you see, Amelia-San," Jou-Sama said, "a long time before we met you or Megan-Chan and Brittany-Chan, Dela introduced me to Majo Isabelle."

"Dela? Oh, yes. The singing, merchant witch who drives Miss Rika insane."

"Yes. Isabelle had important business in the northern regions of Majo Kai and she invited me to come with her. I accepted her invitation, but Majorin was suspicious of her."

"Why would she think that?"

"At the time Isabelle first appeared, there were reports of witch apprentices kidnappings all over the Witch World."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I didn't believe Majorin about Isabelle at first. Then one night, Isabelle tried to hurt Majorin. And it was that night we discovered that she had kidnapped Doremi-Chan and Hana-Chan."

"No!" Amelia said, in disbelief.

"Oh yes. We escaped from Isabelle and set off with our friends on a mission to rescue them and all the other missing apprentices. We found out that they were being held captive at a "scientific" research facility in the northernmost regions of Majo Kai. As our journey continued, we discovered what Isabelle was doing with the apprentices."

"And that was?"

"She was stealing their powers. Isabelle created a device that sucks away every single ounce of magic in an apprentice's body. Once the apprentice had no power left, their fairies died."

"How did you find that out?"

"I...I really shouldn't tell you." Jou-Sama said, hesitantly.

"W-Well, if you think I can't take it..." Amelia said.

"Perhaps later I'll give you the details. Anyway, I disguised myself as an apprentice in order to infiltrate Isabelle's facility. The scientists there hadn't taken Doremi-Chan's powers, but I...had a feeling they were going to. But they found out who I was and tried to do the process on me."

"R-Really?"

"They tried to take my powers and break my bond with Majorin, but Isabelle wouldn't allow it. She said that I was not just anyone. I escaped and destroyed Isabelle's laboratory. And we figured out how to restore power to the apprentices she experimented on. Soon, all was well and we were able to return home as a family."

"I never would've guessed that you took down an evil witch single-handedly." Amelia said. "Sugoi, Jou-Sama."

"If you are quite finished with your backstory..." Nana said impatiently. "We have a Party Board to break through."

"Let's go, Minna." Megan said.

**(Please read 'Jou-Sama and Majorin's Big Adventure' for more!)**

* * *

And at the start point...

"Okay, Minna, you all know how this goes!" Nana said. "Who's on first? Just tap your Dice Block!"

The Dice Blocks appeared with numbers shuffling. Hana: 8, Megan: 5, Majorin: 3, Jou-Sama: 1.

"Here's our line up! First up is Hana-Chan!"

"Ya-Ta! Hana-Chan's first!" Hana said.

"Second is MegChan!"

"Yosha! I'm ready!" Megan shot a thumbs up.

"Third is Majorin!"

"Yosh, iku yo!" Majorin said. **(Possible translation: 'All right, here I go!')**

"And last but not least is Jou-Sama!"

"Let's do this!" Jou-Sama said, striking a pose.

"Here's ten Coins to get everyone going." Nana handed the players their Coins. "And on this board, we're still shaking things up! Here, you're going around finding Stars, but they're hiding...inside these Mystic Jars! It costs ten Coins to open a Jar. One has the Star, one will give you five Coins, and one will chew you up and spit you out at the start point!"

"So basically, it's almost a twisted version of three card monte." Megan said. "Which jar has the Star? Come on, come on, place your bets! Everyone's a winnah!"

"Funny...real funny..." Nana said, sarcastically.

"No one gets my sense of humor..."

"What effects do the Mystery spaces play on this board?" Majorin asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked!" Nana said. "Okay, first, these spaces by this row of books here? Pay three Coins and you can use it as a shortcut. The spaces in front of these frames here will give you Coins if you can clean them up in ten seconds. All these spaces by the books on the sidelines here can warp you to another spot on the board. And lastly, the spaces in front of this crystal ball...Umm, Isabelle will appear and use magic to make you all switch places on the board."

"Oh brilliant." Jou-Sama said, very dryly.

"But enough of that. Let's Pa~arty! Go HanaChan!"

Hana rolled an eight and headed up a stack of books to a blue space. Plus Three Coins for Hana!

"Go MegChan!"

"Here I go!" Megan said. She rolled a four and headed over to a green mystery space to access the mystic picture frame.

"Okay, MegChan, the enchanted frame is calling for help." Nana said. "If you can clean off the dust in about 10 seconds, you'll get Coins!"

"No problem." Megan held up her Pikotto Poron. _"Pokarana Popolonu Popololo Peperuto! Clean off every speck of dust on this frame!" _Just like that, the frame was cleared of dust.

"Nice job."

"When in doubt, use magic." Plus Twenty Coins for Megan!

"Go Majorin!"

"Yosh!" Majorin rolled a five and ended up on a blue space. Plus Three Coins for Majorin!

"Go JouSama!"

Jou-Sama rolled a six. She ended up on a Mystery space near the Warp Books. "Eh? !" She got sucked into the book and reappeared on the upper level of the Party Board.

"I thought Hana-Chan would be the first one to use the Warp Books." Megan said.

"Well, speaking of...Start Round 2! Go HanaChan!" Nana said.

Hana rolled a nine and headed over to the row of Domino Books.

"Ney, Hana-Chan, ya wanna take the shortcut?" Nana asked. "Only Three Coins."

"Hai! Onegai, Nana!" Hana said. She gave three Coins to Nana and dashed across to the other side. After jumping down a few books, Hana got to the first Mystic Jar. "Hana-Chan wanna open the Jar!" When she opened the Jar...A Start popped out! "Ya-Ta! Hana-Chan got a Star!" Plus on Star for Hana!

"Hana-Chan has the first Star and the Mystic Jars have switched places." Nana said. "Think you can catch up, MegChan?"

"You know it!" Megan said.

"Then Go MegChan!"

Megan rolled a five and landed on a yellow Friend Space. "I think I'll share Coins with Majorin-Sama!" Plus Five Coins for Megan and Majorin!

"Arigato, Megan-Chan!" Majorin said.

"Right then. Go Majorin!"

Majorin rolled a seven, but she landed on a red space. Minus Three Coins for Majorin! "It figures..."

"Go JouSama!"

Jou-Sama rolled a six and got to another Mystic Jar.

"So, Jou-Sama, wanna open the Jar and see whatcha got?" Nana asked.

"Onegai, Nana." Jou-Sama decided to take a chance and opened the Jar. Plus Five Coins for Jou-Sama! "Lucky!"

"Well, two more Jars, one of them has to have the Star." Nana said. "Now Round 3! Start! Go HanaChan!"

Hana rolled a two and landed on a red space. Minus Three Coins for Hana! "Eh? Usou!" She whined.

"Oh it's cool, you'll get more Coins." Nana said. "Go MegChan!"

Megan rolled a one and landed on a blue space. Plus Three Coins for Megan!

"Go Majorin!"

Majorin rolled a five and got to a Mystic Jar.

"How 'bout it Rin-Chan. Wanna try your luck?"

"Call me 'Rin-Chan' one more time..." Majorin growled out, threateningly.

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't bite my head off..."

"I'll open the Jar." Majorin said. She paid her Coins to open it, but instead of opening normally, the Jar actually chewed her up like a chew toy! "K-Kyah!" The Jar then spit the red-violet witch out back to the starting point. "Wh-Why me?"

"Now that's process of elimination, dontcha know?" Nana said. "One Jar left! Then that means...Jou-Sama is close to gaining her first Star! Go JouSama!"

Jou-Sama rolled a four, but she landed on a Mystery Space in front of a Crystal Ball. "Wh-What's going on?" She said.

Smoke swirled around inside the Crystal Ball and a silhouette appeared. Majo Isabelle appeared in the Crystal Ball, laughing a dastardly laugh. "Bienvenidos, mi amigas!"

"Majo Isabelle-San, what you did to my grandmother is unforgivable!" Majorin yelled and an angry mark appeared by her head.

"Hmph! I blame you and La Reina de las Brujas for the incident at my laboratory." Isabelle said.

"You tried to kill us! You deserved to have your research destroyed!"

"Well, no matter than. Prepare to face my magic! Majo Isabelle's Spell No. 8!" Isabelle snapped her fingers and in a flash, Jou-Sama had switched places with Megan!

"EH? !" Megan and Jou-Sama exclaimed.

"Whoa! What mischevious magic!" Nana said. "Megan and Jou-Sama have switched places!"

"You're kidding me." Majorin sweatdropped. "This is the best she's got?"

"Just be glad she didn't do any worse." Nana added. "And now as we start Round 4, it's time for the musical montage! Yay—"

"Say 'Yay Montages' again and I'm gonna wring your neck, Nana!" Megan snapped.

"All right, I get it... Anyway, today's featured song for the Isabelle's Library Party Board is 'Everything Is Not What it Seems' AKA 'The Wizards of Waverly Place' theme song." Nana said, then sweatdropped. "Okay again, really? Really? !"

"One, I could not find the right song for this board. Two, I kept on coming back to this song!"

"Why don't you just stick a target on your back?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Point well taken, I guess. Played by the Maho Dou House Band!"

Presenting the Maho Dou House Band! Back on drums: Captain Amelia-Sama! On guitar: Doremi-Chan! On keyboard: Bri-Chan! And backing up the band: Hazuki-Chan, Ai-Chan, Onpu-Chan and Momo-Chan!

**("Wizards of Waverly Place" opening theme playing. Etto ne, it's the new season 4 version, I think. )**

_**(Everything is not what it seems)**_

_**Well you know everything's gonna be a breeze**_

(Round 4 Footage: Hana dusted off the Enchanted Frame and earned 20 Coins. Plus one Star for Megan! Plus Three Coins for Majorin! Minus Three Coins for Jou-Sama!)

_**That the end will no doubt justify the means**_

_**You can fix any problem with the slightest of ease**_

_**Yes, please**_

(Round 5 Footage: Plus Three Coins for Hana! Minus Three Coins for Megan! Plus one Star for Majorin! Plus five Coins for Jou-Sama and Majorin!)

_**But you might find out it'll go to your head**_

_**When you write a report on a book you never read**_

_**With a snap of your fingers you can make your bed**_

_**That's what I said**_

(Round 6 Footage: Hana got sent on a little trip through the Warp Books. Plus Three Coins for Megan! Plus Three Coins for Majorin! Plus five Coins for Jou-Sama!)

_**Everything is not what it seems**_

_**When you can get what you want in your wildest dreams**_

_**You might run into trouble if you go to extremes**_

_**Because everything is not what it seems**_

(Round 7 Footage: Hana got chewed up by a Cursed Jar. Plus one Star for Megan! Plus five Coins for Majorin and Hana! Minus three Coins for Jou-Sama!)

_**Everything is not what it seems**_

_**When you can have what you want by the simplest of means**_

(Round 8 Footage: Plus three Coins for Hana! Plus five Coins for Megan! Majorin dusted off the Enchanted Frame for twenty Coins! Plus three Coins for Jou-Sama!)

_**Be careful not to mess with the balance of things **_

_**Because everything is not**_

(Round 9 Footage: Minus three Coins for Hana! Plus three Coins for Megan! Minus three Coins for Majorin! Plus one Star for Jou-Sama!)

_**What it seems**_

(Round 10 Footage: Majo Isabelle made Hana and Majorin switch places. Plus one Star for Megan! Plus five Coins for Majorin! Plus three Coins for Jou-Sama!)

"Game over! Party Players back to the Start Point!" Nana said.

* * *

"Lots of twists and turns on this Board, ney, Minna?" Nana said.

"This Board was a lot tougher than the other ones." Megan said.

"I know. Finding the Stars was much harder with those Jars. " Jou-Sama said.

"Well, speakin' of... Who's got the most Stars? !" Nana said.

*Drumroll*

"MegChan is the Superstar!"

"Everyone saw that coming, right?" Megan said.

"Using the power of the Stars, MegChan will take down Majo Isabelle and free Majo Rosalita Obaa-Chan!"

**("Are You Ready" By Hannah Montana playing. The Song is not called 'Superstar', it's 'Are You Ready' on the official Hannah Montana Forever Soundtrack. Although some people have called it 'Superstar'. You can try and look it up on the net.)**

**(Superstar Witch Henshin Sequence: A Hana-Chan styled hat with two Stars on the sides appears on Megan's head. Megan claps her hands Motto! Style for white gloves with Star bracelets. She clicks her heels twice for white Star-studded boots. Megan spins around and a dress appears Dokkan style: A white top with a Star belt and a flowing white skirt.)**

"_Superstar Witchi MegChan-Chi!"_

"Sugoi!" Poppu exclaimed.

"Okay, Poppu-Chan, where did Majo Isabelle disappeared to?" Megan asked.

"We think she's in the center of the library." Poppu said. "Before you guys came, I tried to fight her off myself, d-demo ne..."

"You failed miserably, didn't you?" Doremi said.

Poppu hung her head and sweatdropped in embarassment. "It did not end well..." She said.

"Daijoubu, Poppu. You didn't know that only a Superstar can take out Majo Isabelle."

"W-Well..."

"Meg-Chan ni makasete, Poppu-Chan!" Megan said. "I'll show that Bruja what for!"

"Now that's the spirit!" Rosalita said. Then the book she was trapped in floated out of Poppu's hands. "Hop on, Megan-Chan. You can ride this book all the way to Majo Isabelle."

"Yosha!" Megan jumped on the book and began riding it like a surfboard. "Here I go!" The book flew down a very long hallway. This must've been the way to the center of Isabelle's mischief.

"Hmm...This seems too easy." Megan said. "Isabelle wouldn't let me come to her without a challenge."

As soon as she said that, books began flying towards Megan!

"I had to say it." Megan sweatdropped. "Hue!" She put her hands up to shield herself. As she did...Ink balls shot out of her hands, knocking away the books. "Huh? Ink? Well, makes as much sense as everything else." Megan said. She fired off ink balls, knocking away all the flying books out of her path.

And, since flying attacking books aren't bad enough... The bookcases were moving, trying to block Megan's way.

Megan shot off ink balls and dodged bookcases left and right!

Just when she was on a roll...The books stopped flying, the bookcases stood still, and Megan had come to two doors.

'_End of the line.' _Megan thought.

"Have courage, Megan-Chan." Rosalita said, reassuringly.

The doors opened up and Megan flew into the room. There, among the stacks of books, was the Spanish witch Isabelle herself.

"So is this anyway to treat books, Señorita Isabelle?" Megan said.

"I thought I sent you and your friends to the middle of nowhere." Isabelle said. "Then I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson again, eh?"

"Hit me with your best shot!" Megan challenged.

"Take this!" Isabelle fired off a few magical balls.

Megan dodged and shot a few ink balls at Isabelle's face.

As Megan attacked, Isabelle moved around to the sides and counterattacked, but Megan dodged any of her attacks.

"Will you stay still, doggone it? !" Megan yelled, inking up Isabelle's face.

"Oh where's the fun in that?" Isabelle retorted.

"Yeah, fun for who?" Megan charged up her energy, and fired a huge ink ball at Isabelle's face, completely covering it in black ink.

"Ay dios mio! My face!" Isabelle began to throw a fit as she tried to clean off the ink. She randomly fired off magical balls and books fell from the shelves. Luckily, Megan avoided it all. Finally, a huge book fell down and knocked Isabelle on the head.

"I've heard of hitting the books," Megan said, "but that's just ridiculous."

Shaking this off, Isabelle growled and cursed at Megan in Spanish. "Estupido brujita! Try this!" This time she was firing double the amount of magical balls, which once again, Megan dodged with ease.

"You're not getting any better, mi amiga!" Megan taunted, shooting her ink balls.

"Then I bet you weren't expecting this!" Isabelle used her magic to create a shield of books. The shield then moved towards Megan in an attempt to push her out.

"Once again, is that anyway to treat books?" Megan said as she flew over the books. She fired her ink balls until Isabelle's face was dirty again.

"Ay! How dare you!" Isabelle wiped the ink off her face while randomly attacking and the books were falling. Finally another huge book slammed into her head.

"Hard cover, there is no substitute." Megan smirked, satisfied.

"I'm through messing around!" Isabelle yelled. "I'll take my revenge on La Reina de las Brujas through you, Brujita Megan!" Now she was attacking with triple the amount of magical balls and continued to use the books as a shield.

"Jou-Sama swore she would never let you hurt anyone else with your experiments!" Megan said, keeping up her dodging. "And I'm not gonna let you win!" She continued with her ink ball assult.

For the third time, Megan had covered Isabelle's face in black ink. "Ay ay ay, really? ! Again? !" The magic balls and books were flying all around as Isabelle tried to wipe off the ink for the third time. And again, for the third time, a huge book-much bigger than the last two-fell upon her head, but this time, Isabelle did not get back up.

"Well, to quote one of my favorite movies, no harm ever came from reading a book." Megan said.

"Meg-Chan!" The team flew to her side.

"You did it, Meg-Chan!" Brittany said.

"Minna!" Megan exclaimed. She detransformed from Superstar mode.

The book that Rosalita was trapped in opened and released the elder witch from its prison! She coughed out, "My goodness...That book was rather musty. I really must do some spring cleaning one of these days."

"Obaa-San! Yokata." Majorin said.

"Now then, Megan-Chan, thank you kindly. Arigato gozaimasu." Rosalita said.

"Mou, it was really nothing, Rosalita Obaa-Chan." Megan blushed.

"Please take this little doodad I found last night as a token of my gratitude." Rosalita handed something to them.

"Eh? Minna it's the fourth Sky Crystal!"

"It must've fallen into Rosalita Obaa-Chan's library last night!" Hazuki said.

"Four down and one to go!" Aiko said.

"Demo ne, Majo Ruka still has Meg-Chan's Sky Crystal." Momoko said.

"That's right. Minna, we need to hurry!" Onpu said.

"Let's go!" Hana exclaimed.

"Thank you for all your help again, Megan-Chan." Rosalita said.

"Onee-Chan, ganbatte ne!" Poppu said.

"We'll see you later, Poppu." Doremi said.

"Minna iko! The final showdown with Majo Ruka awaits!" Megan said.

* * *

Closing Song: There's Something About The Sunshine. (Special Amelia version)

(Footage: As the music starts, the sun rises over Maho Dou. The Ojamajos burst out, ready to play)

_Wake up to the blue sky_

_Grab your shades and let's go for a ride_

(Footage: Amelia is walking down the street, kind of in time to the song, and swinging her arms around.)

_Breakfast by the ocean_

_We'll do lunch at Sunset and Vine_

(Footage: Megan and Hana join in. Chibi versions of Brittany, Anna, Jou-Sama and Majorin start dancing on the corners of the screen.)

_Everyday's a dream in California_

_Every night the stars come out to play_

(Footage: Doremi and friends point straight ahead to an unknown destination. The camera pans out to the sky. Amelia spins into view, holding out her hand to the audience.)

_Wish that I could always feel this way_

(Footage: We cut to Majorin, Amelia and Jou-Sama lying down on a hill, looking at the clouds)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_Outta this world for the first time, baby_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: The Ojamajos are playing around at the playground near Megan's house. Hana slides down a big twisty slide and flies off into the clouds. Megan jumps on the slide to catch up with Hana. The others follow suit)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_LA's a breeze with the palm trees swayin'_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: High up in the clouds, the girls are dancing. On 'Swayin'', Megan and Brittany are swaying , kind of lazily around. Momoko and Aiko appear on opposite ends of the screen and flash a thumbs up)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_Outta this world for the first time, baby_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: Amelia, Majorin and Jou-Sama are on a swing set, trying to see who can swing the highest. The sky turns from bright and sunshiney to dark and starry as the song fades and the screen fades to black.)


	6. Majo Ruka's Pinball Machine Part 1

Ojamajo Party~!

Chapter 6: Majo Ruka's Pinball Machine Part 1

_Previously on Ojamajo Party..._

"_Please take this little doodad I found last night as a token of my gratitude." Rosalita handed something to them._

"_Eh? Minna it's the fourth Sky Crystal!"_

"_Four down and one to go!" Aiko said._

"_Demo ne, Majo Ruka still has Meg-Chan's Sky Crystal." Momoko said._

"_Minna iko! The final showdown with Majo Ruka awaits!" Megan said._

* * *

**(Here is our opening! 'Another Small Adventure' Special MegChan version!)**

_Look around, but don't look down_

_Everything is unfamiliar, waiting to be found_

(Footage: We open up to Megan sitting on a hill with Brittany. The camera swings behind them to a star filled sky and the Ojamajo Party logo appears)

_Look ahead, but don't look back_

_Anything's a possibility and you can count on that_

(Footage: Five shooting stars fly across the sky. All the Ojamajos look up at this phenomenon. A bright light flies towards Megan and Brittany, enveloping the screen in white.)

_Hold on tight and don't let go_

_It's Another Small Adventure, where it is, no one knows_

(Footage: Megan and the Ojamajos are all walking together, arm-in-arm, through the streets of Misora. The camera zooms out to reveal they are actually tiny! Probably about the size of mice.)

_Close your eyes and enjoy the ride_

_There's so many big surprises out there for us to find_

(Footage: The camera spins around them and then we see Majo Ruka and her citadel of doom as she laughs like a maniac. We cut to Megan with a determined smile, then she and the Ojamajos throw their fists into the air.)

_Wakin' up the sun_

_Wakin' up the sky_

_Wakin' up the great big universe_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Jou-Sama stands center screen as Majorin and Amelia spin in to scene like the Sharp Magical Stage. When they meet in the middle, they bow to Jou-Sama like the Motto Magical Stage. Jou-Sama raises her hand to the sky and a big star appears. Then Doremi jumps up, happy as can be.)

_Look at me, I'm strong and free_

_Everything's a possibility as long as you're with me_

(Footage: In a four way split screen effect, we see the Ojamajos taking on the bosses! In the top left corner, Momoko and Aiko take on the Piranah Plant. Bottom left corner, Onpu and Hazuki tackle Hammer Bro. Top right corner, Brittany casts a spell on Dry Bones. Bottom right corner, Hana flies on a book and shoots ink balls at Majo Isabelle.)

_Wakin' up the sun_

_Wakin' up the sky_

_Wakin' up the great big universe_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Megan jumps around the five Party boards, collecting the sky crystals as she goes. Brittany flies in on her broom and holds out her hand to Megan)

_Another Small Adventure_

_Another Small Adventure_

_Another Small Adventure_

(Footage: Megan grabs Brittany's hand and throws herself into the sky. On the left side of the screen, we see Majo Ruka and Majo Isabelle. Right side, we see all the tiny Ojamajos. Megan is center screen with a pumped-up pose. As the song ends, the image freezes on screen.)

* * *

"Sometimes in order to think big, you need to think small."- Unknown.

Summary: Megan discovers a Sky Crystal. Coincidentally, Majo Ruka invites the Ojamajos to her place. But it's a trap! She steals Megan's Sky Crystal, shrinks our heroines and sends them out into a big world! Only one can be the Superstar!

Note 1: I only own my OC's that show up. I do not own Ojamajo Doremi, Mario, or Treasure Planet. All the Ojamajo Characters belong to Toei Animation and to all who license it in their country. US does not count, people! Mario and Mario Party belong to Nintendo. Captain Amelia and anything that pertains to Treasure Planet belong to Disney, the Walt Disney Animation Studios, and Walt Disney Enterprises.

Note 2: Now, just because Captain Amelia is a Disney character, this story isn't exactly a crossover. Since there's only one Disney Character in the story, I see no reason to make it a crossover. Plus, in a later chapter, we'll get to hear from one of Megan's pets, don't worry, explaination will come later!

AHA! I said all my disclaimers, and now you can't get me for that. (*Manical Laughter*) I'm so crazy, right?

Etto, I hope you guys enjoy. Please be sure to read, review and no bad comments unless you can't help yourself. I was inspired by my Mario Party DS game and I decided to make a story out of it. And voila!

* * *

"Minna! There it is! Majo Ruka's Palace!" Doremi exclaimed.

Our half-pint heroines have finally arrived at Majo Ruka's lair.

"Hold on to your hats, Minna. We're going in!" Megan said.

The team swooped in on their brooms through the roof of the citidel. As they landed on the floor of the foyer, they found Majo Ruka sitting on her pretty little throne with her fairy, Hehe, sitting on a perch next to her mistress.

"Majo Ruka!" Megan yelled, pointing an accusing finger. "I got a bone to pick with you!"

"Really now, Megan?" Majo Ruka said. "It seems you've forgotten...I have the upper hand, size wise."

Megan's finger dropped down and she sweatdropped. "I uhh...A-hem, I knew there was something I overlooked." She said.

Indeed, there was a problem. After such a rush on the Party Boards and being in such a hurry to teach Majo Ruka a lesson, it seems our heroines have forgotten how tiny they are!

"So, small fries, you want to Party some more?" Majo Ruka chuckled deviously.

"You bet!" Aiko said.

"Give back Megan-Chan's Sky Crystal!" Majorin said.

"You want it?" Majo Ruka held up the Sky Crystal.

Suddenly, everything goes dark for our heroines. _What's going on here? !_

"What happened? !" Brittany yelled.

"I don't know!" Momoko said.

And just as suddenly, the heroines were dumped onto a...a pinball machine. It was filled with flippers and bumpers, treasure spots and neon lights!

"Minna it's the final Party Board!" Megan said.

"Check out my Pinball Machine!" Majo Ruka said. "No one had better games than me!"

"That means a Superstar has to come out on top." Amelia said. "That's our only chance to win."

"Watch me play, Majo Ruka." Hehe said. "I'm the real pinball pro in these parts."

"Fine then." Majo Ruka said. "Let's see those squirts survive this. I'll crush their Superstar!"

"I've gotta win on this Party Board, no matter what." Megan said.

"That's right!" Nana appeared. "Pick the players and let's start up the final game!"

"Who's with me? !"

The others were a little bit hesitant. The other Party Boards weren't like this. So much was riding on this one final round.

Then Brittany stepped up. "I'll play, Meg-Chan."

"I can always count on you, Bri-Chan." Megan said, glad to have her best friend by her side.

"Atashi mo, Meg-Chan!" Aiko said.

"Ai-Chan..."

"And...me, Miss Megan." Amelia stepped up to the plate as well.

"Nekomimi-Sama..." Megan said.

"We'll help you earn your Stars again, Meg-Chan." Brittany said.

"Count on that." Aiko said.

"Watashitachi ganbare-Nya!" Amelia added.

"Come on, Meg-Chan, we believe in you!" "Ganbare!" "Go for it!" "Megan-Chan!" Doremi, Hazuki, Momoko, Onpu, Hana and Majorin cheered for Megan.

"You can do it...My SuperStar Ojamajo." Jou-Sama said.

"Minna...with friends like you...no witch would ever feel unwanted." Megan said. "Then let's play!"

* * *

The four players gathered at the start point.

"All right, here's how it works for the final Party Board." Nana began to lay down the rules. "Just like in Wiggler's Garden, all you need to do is head around the Board to collect Stars, but they'll set you back about 20 or so Coins."

"That means we have to try and hit some Coin Caches or find Hidden Blocks to get more Coins." Megan said.

"Exactly. But let's see who's going first." Nana said. Dice Blocks appeared above the players. "Just give your Dice Blocks a big ol' tap!"

As the numbers shuffled on the Dice, the players punched their blocks, assigning their turn order: Aiko: 7, Amelia: 5, Brittany: 3, Megan: 1.

"First up is Aiko!"

"Yosha!" Aiko said.

"Second is Captain Amelia-Sama!"

"Nya!" Amelia said, flashing a peace sign.

"Third is BriChan!"

"Ya-Ta!" Brittany, once again, felt relieved to not be going first.

"And-Whoa!-last but certainly not least is MegChan!" Nana said.

"I totally won't lose on this Board!" Megan said.

"Well, here's ten Coins to get everyone started." Nana distributed the Coins amongst the players.

"Miss Nana, what effects do the Mystery Spaces have on the Board?" Amelia asked.

"Okay here's what we've got." Nana said. "We've got two spaces by the flippers here, if you land on that space, you'll get shot across the board to this little pot of gold here. So that's a good chance for some Coins." She flew over to the top left corner of the board. "Over here, there's two spaces by this little cannon. Land here and you'll get blasted to the lower corners of the board."

"Oh great..." Megan rolled her eyes, remembering getting blown out of a French horn on Anna's Music Room Party Board.

"Yeah...Your second chance to get more Coins is right over here, by the Wheel of Wonder. Just place your bet on x2, x3 or x5, then wager an amount of coins. If the Wheel lands on the zone you want, you'll earn bundles of Coins! If not...then you get nothing."

"Nothing whatever?" Brittany said.

"Nothing whatever! !" Nana said.

"Oi oi, Futari-tomo, can we please focus here?" Megan said.

"Right. Moving on, our last set of Mystery Spaces..." Nana flew over to the Pinball Machine's plunger-the device that launches the ball into the playing field. "If you land on these spaces, you will get launched by the plunger with a straight shot into the dreaded Ruka Zone. I don't know what's up with that, but I'm not responsible for what happens in there."

"Nana!" Everyone snapped.

"Okay okay okay, stop trying to bite my head off!" Nana said. "Or if you're lucky you might land here in the Star Zone instead! Finally, your third chance at a Coin Cache. See this big treasure chest thing in the middle of the board? This is similar to a slot machine. So you have to get all three symbols on the chest the same in order to get the Coins."

"Then if the symbols aren't the same, we get nothing?" Brittany said.

"Now you're getting it." Nana said. "That's it for the Mystery Spaces. Everyone's got their Coins. We know the turn order. And there's the first Star!" A Star appeared at the back of the Party Board. "Let's Pa~rty!"

"Okay guys, one more Board. Make it count!" Megan said, getting energetic.

"OH~!" The players yelled.

"Go AiChan!" Nana said.

"Here I go!" Aiko said. She rolled a three and headed to a blue space. Plus three Coins for Aiko!

"Go Nekomimi-Sama!"

Amelia rolled a four, but instead of going straight like Aiko, she made a left turn and landed on a red space. Minus three Coins for Amelia!

"Go BriChan!"

Brittany rolled a ten. She also made a left turn like Amelia, but had the misfortune to land on the Mystery Space near the left bumper. "Oh no!" She exclaimed as she was shot across the board to a Coin Cache. Plus ten Coins for Brittany!

"Go MegChan!"

Megan rolled a five and went straight ahead like Aiko. She got a chance at the treasure chest spinner.

"Okay! Tap the spinner to see if you're a winner, MegChan!"

"Yosh! Come on, come on, MegChan needs Coins for a Star!" Megan said, tapping the spinner. As luck would have it, she made a match! Plus thirty Coins for Megan!

"Wow, you lucked out, didn't ya?" Nana said.

"Luck's got nothing to do with it!" Megan finished her turn by landing on a Friend Space.

"So who's gonna be your friend?"

"Who else? Bri-Chan!" Plus five Coins for Megan and Brittany!

"Wua, arigato, Meg-Chan!" Brittany said.

"No surprises there." Nana said. "Let's start round two! Go AiChan!"

Aiko rolled a four and headed in the same direction as Megan. She got her chance at the spinner.

"Let's see if you'll get some coinage, Ai-Chan."

"Let's do it!" Aiko hit the spinner, but she didn't get a match.

"Aw too bad. Better luck next time!"

"Don't sound so peppy about it." Aiko finished her turn by landing on a blue space. Plus three Coins for Aiko!

"Don't sweat it, Ai-Chan." Megan said. "Me getting a match on the spinner was probably a fluke."

"I guess."

"She only got lucky on that spinner because her boyfriend's skills are starting to rub off on her!" Brittany teased.

"Bri-Chan urusai yo! Leave Yugi-Kun out of this!" Megan snapped.

"Okay moving on." Nana interrupted. "Go Nekomimi-Sama!"

Amelia rolled a ten. She narrowly avoided the bumpers and landed on a blue space, earning back the three Coins she lost on the first turn. Plus three Coins for Amelia!

"Go BriChan!"

Brittany rolled a three and landed on a red space. Minus three Coins for Brittany! "Eh? ! Usou..." She hung her head.

"Well, I suppose that's what she gets for teasing Miss Megan about her boyfriend." Amelia said.

"Go MegChan!" Nana said.

Megan rolled an eight. After jumping over the cannon's Mystery Spaces, she landed at the Star! "All right! Lucky lucky!" Plus one Star for Megan!

"Remember, MegChan has to be the Superstar or you won't be able to defeat Majo Ruka! See? There's the next Star!"

Finally, Megan landed on a blue space. Plus three Coins for Megan!

"Great job, you guys. Now let's start round 3. Go AiChan!"

Aiko rolled a six and landed on another blue space. Plus three Coins for Aiko!

"Go Nekomimi-Sama!"

Amelia rolled a two and landed on a Friend Space.

"Who's gonna be your friend, Nekomimi-Sama?"

"Hmm...I think Miss Brittany." Amelia said. Plus five Coins for Amelia and Brittany.

"Wow! What good friends you two are!" Nana said. "Go BriChan!"

Brittany rolled a one and got to a blue space. But a hidden block popped out of the space. "Oh! Now I'm lucky!"

"Okay punch that block and see whatcha got!"

Plus twenty-one Coins for Brittany! "Ya-Ta!" Plus three Coins for Brittany. "Ya-Ta again! More Coins! I'm rich!"

"...Anyway. Go MegChan!"

Megan rolled a one and landed on a red space. Minus three Coins for Megan! "Easy come, easy go, I guess."

"And now round 4! Go AiChan!"

Aiko rolled a three. She landed on the Wheel of Wonder space.

"It's time to take a spin on the Wheel of Wonder! Take your Coins and place your bet!"

Aiko took ten Coins and placed it on a x2 space. Plus twenty Coins for Aiko! "All right!"

"Go Nekomimi-Sama!"

Amelia rolled a five. She got to a blue space, but just like Brittany, a hidden block popped out!

"What kind of surprise is in this block?" Nana said.

"Let's find out!" Amelia punched the block to reveal Stars! Plus two Stars for Amelia!

"Oh boy, Nekomimi-Sama takes first place! You'd better catch up MegChan!"

"I'm well aware." Megan stated.

"Go BriChan!"

Brittany rolled a seven, but she had the misfortune to land on a Mystery Space at the pinball plunger! "Oh no..."

"He he he! Time for you to plunge into the Ruka Zone!" Hehe laughed as Brittany was shot into...the Ruka Zone, whatever that is."

"Oh taihen desu! Bri-Chan's in the Ruka Zone." Nana said. "Go MegChan!"

"Here goes nothing!" Megan rolled a six and got to the next Star. Plus one Star for Megan!

"It's time for round five and time for our final montage!" Nana said. "The featured song for the 'Majo Ruka's Pinball Machine' Party Board is 'Freak the Freak Out' sung by Victoria Justice. Okay again, really?"

"It was the one song I kept coming back to. Don't try to figure it out." Megan said.

"Fine, then I won't. And played for you by the Maho Dou House Band! Hit it!"

Presenting the Maho Dou House Band! On Drums: Momo-Chan! Back on Guitar: Majorin-San! Back on Keyboard: Jou-Sama! And backing up the Band: Doremi-Chan, Hazuki-Chan, Onpu-Chan and Hana-Chan!

**("Freak the Freak Out" By Victoria Justice playing.)**

_**Are you listening?**_

_**Hear me talk, hear me sing**_

_**Open up the door**_

_**Is it less, is it more?**_

_**When you tell me to beware, are you here, are you there**_

_**Is it something I should know?**_

_**Easy come, easy go**_

(Round 5 Footage: Plus three Coins for Aiko! Minus three Coins for Amelia! Brittany discovered the effects of the Ruka Zone: The Zone takes away the Coins and any Stars the player has earned. Megan risked all her Coins on the Wheel of Wonder and won!)

_**Noddin' your head, don't hear a word I've said**_

_**I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate**_

_**I try to talk to you, but you never even knew**_

_**So what's it gonna be?**_

_**Tell me, can you hear me?**_

(Round 6 Footage: Plus five Coins for Aiko and Brittany! Amelia had the good luck to get launched into the Star Zone! Plus three Coins for Brittany! Plus three Coins for Megan!)

_**I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit**_

_**Never listen, you never listen**_

_**I'm so sick of it, so I'll throw another fit**_

_**Never listen, you never listen**_

_**I scream your name, it always stays the same**_

_**I scream and shout**_

_**So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out**_

_**Whoa~oh, whoa~oh, whoa~oh, whoa~oh~oh**_

(Round 7 Footage: Minus three Coins for Aiko! Plus two Stars for Amelia! Plus three Coins for Brittany! Plus one Star for Megan!)

_**Patience running thin, running thin, come again**_

_**Tell me what I get, opposite opposite**_

_**Show me what is real, if it breaks does it heal**_

_**Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here?**_

(Round 7 Footage: Aiko hits it big on the Wheel of Wonder! Minus three Coins for Amelia! Plus five Coins for Brittany and Amelia! Megan gets hit by the right flipper and grabs ten Coins from the pot of gold in the back of the board.)

_**Keep me in the dark, are you even thinkin of me**_

_**Is someone else above me, gotta know, gotta know**_

_**What am I gonna do, 'cause I can't get through to you**_

_**So what's it gonna be?**_

_**Tell me, can you hear me?**_

(Round 8 Footage: Aiko gets shot into the Ruka Zone. Amelia grabs twenty Coins from the treasure chest spinner. Minus three Coins for Brittany! Plus three Coins for Megan!)

_**I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit**_

_**Never listen, you never listen**_

_**I'm so sick of it, so I'll throw another fit**_

_**Never listen, you never listen**_

_**I scream your name, it always stays the same**_

_**I scream and shout**_

_**So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out**_

_**Whoa~oh, whoa~oh, whoa~oh, whoa~oh~oh**_

_**Whoa~oh, whoa~oh, whoa~oh, whoa~oh~oh**_

(Round 9 Footage: Aiko manages to get out of the Ruka Zone, unharmed, and gets three Coins from a blue space. Minus three Coins for Amelia! Minus three Coins for Brittany! Plus three Coins for Megan!)

_**(*Insert musical breakdown*)**_

_**Easy come, easy go**_

_**Easy come, easy go**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**I scream your name, it always stays the same**_

_**I scream and shout**_

_**So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out**_

_**Whoa~oh, whoa~oh, whoa~oh, whoa~oh~oh**_

_**Whoa~oh, whoa~oh, whoa~oh, whoa~oh~oh**_

(Round 10 Footage: Aiko gets no luck on the treasure chest spinner, then loses three Coins on a red space. Plus five Coins for Amelia and Aiko. Plus one Star for Brittany! Plus three Coins for Megan!)

_**I scream your name, but you never listen**_

_**No you never listen**_

_**But you never listen**_

"And that's the game!" Nana said. "Players return to the start point!"

* * *

"Okay, it's been a long board and it's been an even longer adventure." Nana said. "It's time to find out the Superstar, take down Majo Ruka and get back the final Sky Crystal!"

"Even I'm getting tired of this." Brittany said.

"I know. After this, I am never playing another Mario Party game...ever again!" Megan said.

"So! Who's got the most Stars? !" Nana said.

**(*Drumroll*)**

"Eh? ! WHAT? ! With four stars...Amelia-Sama is the Superstar? !"

"What? Watashi-Nya?" Amelia said, just as surprised as Nana.

"I-Is it really that bad, Nana?" Doremi asked.

"YES! It is a really bad thing!" Nana yelled, getting all up in Doremi's face."Remember what I told y'all back in Anna's Music Room? MegChan has to be the Superstar on all of the Party Boards or you will not be able to defeat the boss! Now we gotta do the whole Board all over again!"

"Wha? Again? That's not fair!" Momoko said.

"Yeah! Nekomimi-Sama should be allowed to face the boss like Meg-Chan!" Onpu said.

"Again, I don't make the rules. I just enforce them." Nana said.

"We don't have time to go through the whole board again." Hazuki said.

"Yeah, I mean, we're all kinda running on empty." Megan said.

"Wait!" Amelia said. "Can't I just give my Stars to Miss Megan?"

"Can she do that?" Jou-Sama said. Majorin shrugged her shoulders.

"Ooh! I think Nekomimi-Sama's onto something!" Hana said. Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Etto etto..." Nana flipped though the rule book, trying to find something about players giving their Stars to other players.

"Ooh, what's that I'm smelling?" Megan said. "Methinks it's a loophole!"

"...There's nothing in the rules that say you can't, so I guess it's okay."

"Then with my four Stars added to Megan's two...She now has six Stars!" Amelia said, more than happy to give up her Stars.

"Nekomimi-Sama, hountou ni arigato gozaimasu!" Megan said.

"And so with six Stars! MegChan is the Superstar!" Nana said. "Using the power of the Stars, MegChan will stand up to Majo Ruka and reclaim her Sky Crystal!"

**("Are You Ready" By Hannah Montana playing. The Song is not called 'Superstar', it's 'Are You Ready' on the official Hannah Montana Forever Soundtrack. Although some people have called it 'Superstar'. You can try and look it up on the net.)**

**(Superstar Witch Henshin Sequence: A Hana-Chan styled hat with two Stars on the sides appears on Megan's head. Megan claps her hands Motto! Style for white gloves with Star bracelets. She clicks her heels twice for white Star-studded boots. Megan spins around and a dress appears Dokkan style: A white top with a Star belt and a flowing white skirt.)**

"_Superstar Witchi MegChan-Chi!"_

* * *

Closing Song: There's Something About The Sunshine. (Special Amelia version)

(Footage: As the music starts, the sun rises over Maho Dou. The Ojamajos burst out, ready to play)

_Wake up to the blue sky_

_Grab your shades and let's go for a ride_

(Footage: Amelia is walking down the street, kind of in time to the song, and swinging her arms around.)

_Breakfast by the ocean_

_We'll do lunch at Sunset and Vine_

(Footage: Megan and Hana join in. Chibi versions of Brittany, Anna, Jou-Sama and Majorin start dancing on the corners of the screen.)

_Everyday's a dream in California_

_Every night the stars come out to play_

(Footage: Doremi and friends point straight ahead to an unknown destination. The camera pans out to the sky. Amelia spins into view, holding out her hand to the audience.)

_Wish that I could always feel this way_

(Footage: We cut to Majorin, Amelia and Jou-Sama lying down on a hill, looking at the clouds)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_Outta this world for the first time, baby_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: The Ojamajos are playing around at the playground near Megan's house. Hana slides down a big twisty slide and flies off into the clouds. Megan jumps on the slide to catch up with Hana. The others follow suit)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_LA's a breeze with the palm trees swayin'_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: High up in the clouds, the girls are dancing. On 'Swayin'', Megan and Brittany are swaying , kind of lazily around. Momoko and Aiko appear on opposite ends of the screen and flash a thumbs up)

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seein' you in a whole new light_

_Outta this world for the first time, baby_

_Oh, it's so right_

(Footage: Amelia, Majorin and Jou-Sama are on a swing set, trying to see who can swing the highest. The sky turns from bright and sunshiney to dark and starry as the song fades and the screen fades to black.)


End file.
